What If?
by phole4ever
Summary: What if Phoebe's pregnancy happened earlier in Season 4 than what the seer wanted. Rated T for maybe an M change not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys **I'm back with a Phoebe and Cole story hopefully you will enjoy it. One of my takes or ideas about what could have happened when The Source took over Cole... We are starting off right before Charmed and Dangerous.**

* * *

"What do you have in store for the day Miss Halliwell?" Cole asked his bewitching fiance who was half dressed laying underneath him.

Phoebe was smiling at the brown eye man, "Well Mr. Turner." She cocked her brow and wrapping her arms around him. "Piper, Paige, and I are going to go find that perfect for you."

Cole was taking a little back, "I thought we weren't allowed to talk about that until after the source."

Phoebe gave him a soft kiss, "We can't talk details until after the Source, but I need time to find that perfect dress. So that means we aren't talking about it." She informed. "Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely. That means we are one step closer living happily ever after. Do you wanna get out of bed now to start the spree?"

She twitched her lip, "No I don't want to leave this spot right now."

"I agree, let's just stay here until someone comes looking for us." He whispered in her ear as his hand caressed her cheek as it slowly moved down her body.

"Ooh Cole," Her heart raced as Cole nuzzled her neck.

* * *

Phoebe was out trying wedding dresses with Piper and Paige. Phoebe had butterflies in her stomach, she actually said yes to Cole. "There are so many options to chose from." She smiled standing around the dresses.

"Well is there any that stand out?" Piper questioned, remembering it from her wedding.

Phoebe pulled out one of the dresses to try it on. "Did you have this weird feeling in your stomach when you tried on dresses?"

Piper and Paige sat down in a chair as they looked through a catalog to check out the bridesmaid dresses. "I was nervous but no stomach problems." She commented.

"Phoebe, are you having doubts?" Paige asked.

"No, I am not." Phoebe stepped out of the dressing room to show off the dress she was wearing. "I love Cole, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Phoebe smiled thinking about being with Cole. "What do you think?"

"I vote no," Piper looked at her sister.

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she stepped back into the dressing room, "Okay." With her stomach and head fighting against her day. She became a little overwhelmed with the dresses.

Paige noticed Phoebe's face become pale, "Hey do you wanna go? Maybe you have an actual bug, not butterflies."

Phoebe loudly exhaled, "Yeah I think so if that's okay with you two?" She shouted out of the dressing room.

"It's perfectly fine, I'll make some lunch," Piper stated.

* * *

The girls arrived home to see Cole on the couch watching TV. "Hey, you're here early." He stood up as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah we decide to come home for lunch," Piper stated as Paige joined her in the kitchen.

Cole walked towards Phoebe to wrap his arm around her, "Well did you find a dress?" Phoebe rested her head on his chest, "Not exactly, we kind of cut the trip short." She was honest with her fiance as she breaks away from the embrace.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing major, I'm just going to upstairs and lie down," Phoebe informed as she was holding on to her stomach. She walked up stairs.

"Are you okay?" He followed her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Yeah, I think it is a stomach bug going on." She sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you go to the doctors?" He questioned his love as he sat down on their bed, next to her. He pulled her body down to have her rest.

Phoebe rested her head on his lap, "Because it's just a bug it will pass." Cole began to stroke Phoebe back, "but if you keep doing that it will help me feel better."

Cole smiled as he rest his back on the head board. "Of course, so did you find any dresses you like?" He was curious how far they got in the shopping.

"I think the girls have their dresses but I only tried on two dresses before I needed to leave." She explained.

"Did you need to leave because of second thoughts?" He chuckled.

Phoebe sighed out, "I promise there is nothing more I want in life." she sat up to look in her favorite brown eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you." she leaned in for a kiss.

"That's good to hear." He closed the gap. Phoebe held her stomach and quickly turned away covering her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"No." She exclaimed running into the bathroom.

Cole followed his love into the bathroom. He held her hair to help her with her uncomfortable situation. He began rubbing her back, "Maybe you ate something bad?"

Phoebe sat up to look at him. "Maybe." Phoebe took in a couple thoughts as she stood back up. She held her stomach, "I actually think I feel better." Even though the headache wasn't going away.

"Well do you want to head downstairs for lunch?" Cole suggested smelling Piper's cooking.

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm gonna just go lay down, but go eat."

Cole didn't want to leave a sick Phoebe, "Are you sure?"

Phoebe smiled at her fiance on how protecting they can be. "Totally I'm just gonna be up here taking it easy." She could see Cole wanting to argue with her, "Cole I'm fine, go eat." She kissed his cheek as she walked out of their bathroom.

* * *

Piper walked into Phoebe's room carrying a plate of crackers. She was watching Phoebe pace back and forth, "Pheebs are you okay?"

Phoebe looked at her most trusted sister, "How long have you been standing there?" She stopped pacing.

Piper placed the plate on the nightstand, "Long enough, what's bothering you?" She sat down on the bed.

"I... I believe I know why my stomach today." Phoebe nervously stated standing in front of her sister.

Piper smirked at her sister. "I think so too, wanna go in my room to make sure?" Piper questioned knowing Phoebe didn't take the test.

Phoebe was waiting for Piper to ask Why, "Wait how did you know?" She sat down next to her sister.

"You have the signs, plus for two days your food combinations have been really awful. Come on honey in your eggs?" Piper informed and was rewarded a smile from Phoebe, "Let's go." Piper stood up pulling Phoebe up to join her. They went into Piper's room. Phoebe took a pregnancy test.

Phoebe took a pregnancy test in Piper's bathroom. "Okay." She sighed out sitting down on Piper's couch, "I don't know what to do."

"Phoebe you love Cole. You're about to marry him." Piper sat next to Phoebe to comfort her sister.

Phoebe buried her face into her hands stressed, "We haven't vanquished the source, I can't have a baby with him around. And what about you and Leo?" She felt guilty about possibly being pregnant when she doesn't want one at this stage in her life.

"Well we need to vanquish him before she comes, and these things happen, but I can't wait to be an aunt."

"Are you sure?" She finally released her face to look at her older sister who has been talking about babies since their trip to the future.

"Yes." She hugged her little sister.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do with you." Phoebe's eyes started to water.

Piper laughed, "Well we won't have to worry about that." They heard the timer go off. "Alright here is the moment of truth."

Phoebe grabbed the test was sitting on the counter. "I guess I need to talk to Cole." She let a tear escape as didn't know if she was happy, scared, or excited.

"Piper, can we..." Leo walked into his room. "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something." Leo could see the watery eyes.

Phoebe put the test in her pocket, as she began walking out of the room, "No Leo it's okay. I was just leaving, was Cole downstairs?" She turned to Leo.

"I believe he was checking on you," Leo informed.

* * *

Phoebe slowly walked down the hall to her room. Her heart was racing while she was trying to figure out how to talk to Cole. He was never a hard person to talk to and that's what she loves about him. The changing step in time confused her. She walked into the room to see Cole taking off his shirt to start changing into pajamas.

"Hey." he smiled noticing her presence.

"Hey." She watched him and knowing she always felt complete around him.

"Are you feeling better?" He was curious seeing her up and around.

"Yeah, I think so," She sighed as she closed the door. She stepped closer to him. "Uh... Cole." She took his hand

He looked at his beautiful bride to be, "Good, I hate to see you so miserable." He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He turned towards the hamper to throw his shirt into it.

"Uh... Cole." She uttered out as she was staring at his bare chest, avoiding eye contact.

Cole turned back towards Phoebe who froze in her thought. "Are you going to say something?" He questioned the tense blonde.

"Cole..." She started as her hand was in her pocket. She wasn't sure how to give the news. "Okay sit down."

"Phoebe, what's going are you okay?" He wasn't used to being told what to do.

"Don't worry. you just need to give me a moment."

"Well, I damn it, stop procrastinating." He commanded in as his voice tremble.

Phoebe couldn't get her words to form with the pressure, "Fine." she sighed. She took his hand and placed the test in his hand. She smiled thinking about her show and tell comment she told him in the past.

Cole looked at the stick with the blue line in the middle, "What is this?" He had a general idea but never touched one or had to hold one in his 116years of his life.

She cleared her throat as she looked in Cole's eyes, and knowing her sassy honesty will work out better, "That is positive pregnancy test you are holding your hands."

Cole was taking back for a moment. They were being careful and Piper was talking about it, "Is this ours?" he softly questioned his love.

Phoebe placed her hand on her lower stomach, "Actually it is."

Cole's heart skipped a beat hearing the reality to his thoughts. He pulled her to sit down on his lap, "How do you feel about it?"

"We're gonna spend the rest of lives together, so what if the traditional plan is going a tad out of order." She shrugged to her fiance.

Cole covered his hand over hand at her stomach, "I'm happy that's how you feel. You realize that we have all I could ever want." He played with her hair with his free hand, "Thank you."

Phoebe smiled at the thought of them in the future together. She felt warm and happy with the thought and Cole's words. She knew everything would be okay, "I love you." She pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **hope you like the first chapter, more to come**


	2. 9 weeks

**Hey guys thanks for the support I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter**

* * *

Phoebe walked downstairs to everyone eating. The aroma hit her stomach wrong. She took a deep breath to sit down in her chair. "Morning." She mustered up a smile to present to the family.

"Morning, would you like some eggs and bacon?" Piper questioned handing her a plate.

Phoebe looked at the plate of food and smelt the bacon, "It looks great but I am gonna pass."

Leo who always loves to eat Piper's food, "Why it tastes amazing." He informed Phoebe.

Phoebe's nose turned to Leo, "Actually it's okay Cole and I are gonna head out when he gets downstairs." Phoebe explains to the family.

Piper looked up, "Yeah?" Piper's voice lifted up assuming she knows where they are gonna go.

Phoebe looked at Piper across the table, "Yeah." She could hear Cole walking down the stairs. She stood up to meet him.

"Ready?" He asked as he placed his jacket on. Phoebe nodded walking towards the front door.

"Phoebe," Piper stated.

She looked at her curious sister, "We'll talk later." she needed to turned the attention off of her for to make an exit with Cole, "Besides don't you need to talk to Leo?" She questioned knowing that the will she made came in the mail the other day.

Piper smiled looking at her husband, "Later today yeah."

Phoebe walked out the door to her Doctor's appointment.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole were sitting in the lobby. She was flipping a magazine nervous about the visit. "So apparently Piper knows?" Cole asked trying to calm Phoebe down. He placed his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah," She looked at his brown eyes, "I took it in front of her. It was kind her idea," She explained before he said anything.

"But you didn't tell Paige and Leo yet?" Cole watched Phoebe shake her head no to him. He gave her an impressed look, "Why not?" He knew secrets were never kept in that house.

"Because, I thought we could go two days of only us knowing without the entire house knowing." She smiled giving him a soft kiss.

Cole smirked, "Well it's nice to have something between just us even if it is just for a day." He whispered to his love. He kissed her temple.

"But she will always be ours." She smiled moving his hand up to her stomach.

"Of course, but we really need to take care of the source before we tell anymore people. I don't want him to figure out that she exists." Cole turned the conversation worried about the unborn child.

"Do you think he would do something to her?" Phoebe actually couldn't hold anything past the source.

"What he would do for the child of a charmed one, come on."

"I get it, she will get harder to not talk about."

Cole cut her off, "So that means when we get done, we will stay in the attic to figure out the spell."

"Phoebe Halliwell." the nurse called out. Phoebe stood up not letting go of Cole's hand. They followed the nurse to their room to meet their doctor.

Phoebe sat down on the table in her hospital gown. Cole sat on a chair chuckling at Phoebe. "What?"

"Nothing." He explained. Phoebe shot him a glare, "It's just I haven't ever been to a doctor's office and the irony is that we're here not because of an illness. And you in the gown makes the trip amazing." He stepped closer to Phoebe to rub her back.

"Ms Halliwell, how are we doing today?" Dr Harris walked into the room.

"Nervous," She confessed.

"You shouldn't be, how long do you think you are?" He asked a basic question, as he sat on the rolling stool to turn on all the monitors.

Phoebe was trying to figure out the exact answer, "I'm actually not sure, I think it's been over a month since my last period. I could be wrong."

"That's okay we'll figure it about in a moment." He smiled with his calm voice that he had. "Can I have you lay down for me?" Phoebe followed the doctor's directions. Cole stopped joking around for him to be able to listen to what the man in the coat had to say. Phoebe watched Cole watching the doctor, she gently grabbed his hand. "This is going to be slightly cold." He placed the gel on Phoebe's stomach.

Dr Harris moved the sonogram around Phoebe's stomach, "Oh there's your baby." he pointed to the monitor.

Phoebe and Cole's heart raced. They looked at each other before looking back at the monitor. "Look at what we did." She softly stated watching their child's heartbeat. Being in Cole's arms and seeing her baby, her nervousness went away.

"So, your baby seems to measure about eight to ten weeks." He informed.

Phoebe squeezed Cole's hand, "Are, are you sure?"

"Yes, I would say you are roughly nine weeks." Dr Harris confirmed. "Now do you have any questions?"

Phoebe laughed at the Dr Harris. "I have by far too many."

"Well let's schedule an appointment for your twelve week check up. You baby appears to be growing. And we are gonna take some blood to do the standard tests. I want you to start eating right and watch your stress levels." He informed.

Phoebe chuckled as she sat up know she is under stress daily, "You've got it Doc." Dr harris handed the sonogram to Phoebe. Phoebe smiled ear to ear, "Look at Squishy." She handed Cole the picture.

The happy couple walked out of the office. "Phoebe." Cole cleared his throat.

Cole didn't have to finish his statement. "I know." Phoebe stopped at Piper's jeep to face Cole. "It will be okay."

"How are you staying so calm?" Cole questioned him.

"Because." She pulled in closer to her and looked into his eyes, "Everything happens for a reason right? And if the doctor is right, we'll figure it out." She smiled into Cole's eyes.

Cole caressed Phoebe's cheek, "And you're fine with this?" He wanted to make sure that they are okay with a possible demon child.

"Of course," She stated feeling slightly nervous. "She is our baby, she was conceived in love. She will be one of the greatest," Phoebe raised her brow, "Besides she is a daughter of a charmed one, what's there to worry about?"

"Now if you put it that way," Cole kissed her feeling better about their situation. "Now let's get working on that spell."

* * *

 **Let me know how you feel**


	3. She saved the day

**Hey guys this chapter is basically scene by scene Charmed and Dangerous. Obviously with alittle twist. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Phoebe and Cole figured out how to form the source's spell on their drive home. They heard Piper and Leo arguing about the will in the dining room. "Hey guys! Guess what?" They walked into the room.

Leo replied to Piper's nagging, "What makes you think I'm gonna out live you anyway?"

"Leo, you're an angel, literally. Which means short of a Darklighter, you win most likely to survive." She explained to her husband.

Phoebe tried to interrupt the debate with good news. "Oh! Speaking of surviving, Source bulletin, this just in." She waved a small a piece of paper.

Piper wasn't happy that Leo wasn't wanting to do what she told him to do, "Honey, just sign the freakin' thing." She shoved the pen in Leo's face. Cole was annoyed that the married couple refused to listen to Phoebe on their important announcement. He did a really high pitch whistle. "What?" Piper questioned looking at Cole.

Cole cleared his throat and smiled at the couple, "Phoebe has something she'd like to say that actually might affect what you're doing here."

"Thank you, honey." She nodded to her love to finally get Piper and Leo's attention. "We nailed the Source vanquishing spell." She handed Piper the piece of paper. "Our ancestors. That's what we were missing. If we could draw the magic from the entire Halliwell line…"

"We might have enough power to vanquish the Source." She cut off Phoebe.

"Yes."

"This is good! This might work."

"I'll go tell the Elders." Leo quickly orbed about of the room.

"Hey! You did not sign this!" She snapped looking up.

Phoebe looked down at the papers on the table, "Oh, honey, are you still on that last will and testament kick?" Phoebe didn't want to think about anymore death in their family, "I gotta tell you, it's very, very morbid."

Piper shook her head, "No, it's very, very responsible. Prue did it and thank god she did, 'cause if she didn't we'd still be dealing with lawyers." She paused to look at Cole, "No offence."

Cole shrugged off the comment, "Oh, none taken. I've come to terms with my evil past."

"No, I know what you're saying but I have a really good feeling about this, okay? No one is gonna die any time soon." She touched Cole's back to move around him. A premonition of Cole taking a fireball for her.

Cole knew that look of Phoebe, 'You all hoping he would tell her."

"Yeah, um, I just have the hiccups." She began a terrible lie of fake hiccups. "Ooh, see? Uh, Piper, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Piper gave her a look. She continued to hiccup.

"Sure." They walked into the kitchen, leaving Cole in the dining room, "Phoebe, with or without the Source I still need a will. Especially if I'm gonna start a family, and you should too since you are starting a family."

Phoebe wasn't concerned about technicalities of death. "This isn't about the will. This is about a premonition that I just had that I don't want Cole to know about." She began nervous thinking about it.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Because I just saw him jump in front of a demon to take a fireball for me, that's why not."

"A demon? What kind of demon?"

"One with a half a face."

"Yuck!"

"Yeah, so we have to figure out who the demon is and vanquish him before Cole…" She couldn't repeat what she saw.

"What if we need Cole to ID him?" She questioned her younger sister. "I mean, the Source probably sent this demon."

"That's exactly my point. He's gonna wanna stay close to protect me." Phoebe couldn't bare to imagine if she lost Cole.

Piper could understand the fear Phoebe had. "Well, honey, that's what you do for people you love." She softly explained.

Phoebe placed her hand on her stomach, "I know, Piper, but he's human now, it's not like he can fend off a fireball."

"Well, you can't you talk to him?"

Phoebe sighed out, "No, I've tried. He's not gonna sit by the sidelines, it's not who he is. And he is now being more admit about this."

"So you're not gonna tell him?"

Phoebe shook her head, "The attack happened in the attic. So I'll just keep him out of the house until we can ID the demon."

Piper shrugged off her sister not being honest with her fiance, "Alright, it's your relationship, it's your call. I'll let Paige know what's up. As long as you're sure you will do this without him." Piper questioned.

Phoebe knew this was the best option to keep Cole safe, "I am." She went into the fridge to grab three bottles of waters and the strawberries that looked appetizing. She handed Piper one of the bottles as they walked back into dining room.

Cole who was now sitting down, "You girls alright?" Cole asked the two.

Phoebe nodded to Cole handing him a water. "Cole I was told you have the picture I wanted to see." Piper stated to quickly distract Cole.

Cole smiled, "Ah yes, Piper check out the newest addition to the Halliwell line." He handed Piper the sonogram.

Piper smiled at the little black and white picture. It made her not think for the will for a moment, and gave her hope about her own little girl. "Aww you guys. She is so cute."

Phoebe smiled at Cole, "You know she could very well be a He?" Cole challenged the girls.

Piper and Phoebe laughed at Cole, "Don't be silly Cole, Halliwells/warrens are girls." Piper informed, "It's a fact."

Phoebe nodded to her love, "She's right"

Cole knew not to challenge the girls and they are tag teaming, "forgive me to have a thought there might be a shift in the pattern. I mean since she might…" Phoebe covered Cole's mouth since they didn't officially know that their baby might have Belthazor genes.

"Might what?" Piper asked.

"It's not important."

Piper squinted her eyes knowing she will crack Phoebe later, "I… uh, need to go call the club, if you can excuse me." Piper said looking at Phoebe to get Cole out of the house.

* * *

Phoebe and Piper were in the attic, flipping through the book of shadows, "So, we found a demon with half a body but no demon with half a face." She sighed out.

"Well, we do have a resident demonologist living in the house." Piper softly informed Phoebe who was being stubborn.

"Yeah, we've already had that conversation."

"Alright. You keep looking, I'll go get some coffee…" Piper smirked, "Well coffee for me. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," She replied to Piper leaving the room. Piper leaves the room. The mystery blonde smoked into the attic. "Piper!" Phoebe called the sister with the exploding powers in.

Piper ran back into see the demon throws an electric bolt at Phoebe. She went flying across the room. Her body was flying in the direction to the full length mirror is thrown against a mirror. She shimmered out of the room.

"Phoebe?" She questioned as she watched her sister exit the room and the demon in the room. She followed her first instinct to blow him up.

The demon reassembled after the impact. "Thank you."

Phoebe ran into attic to watch Piper throw the knife at the demon; that got stuck in his neck and vanquishes him. The black bee-like creatures fly away. "Phoebe, did you see that?" She questioned as she head to spun around to find her sister.

"Leo!" They both called out.

"Since when do you shimmer?"

Phoebe touched her stomach and laughed, "Since about two minutes ago I guess."

"Maybe your powers are evolving?" Leo orbed into the Attic.

"No not my powers." Phoebe replied under breath.

Piper ignored Leo arriving, "Come again?"

"Piper, now is not really the time to discuss this, we need to figure out what that thing was." Phoebe explained to her sister.

* * *

The day of peacefulness went from an amazing Doctor's visit to the source trying to destroy them single handed. Everyone was stressed to the max. Piper and Paige not having their powers, and Leo dying in the livingroom.

Phoebe walked in her bedroom to open her delicates drawer. "I'm just looking for my potion book. Have you seen it anywhere?" She explained to Cole who was coming out of the closet.

He softly asked, "I didn't think you could save Leo with a potion."

"Well, it's not just to save Leo, it's to save us all." She stated fumbling through her stuff.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"I-I don't know, but I have to do something," She snapped out of frustration. She looked at her love and turned back to her books. "I can't just sit around and…" She noticed Cole was holding onto a ring box. It clicked in her head. She returned her eyes to him. "What's that?"

"This?"

"Yeah."

Cole stepped closer to Phoebe, "It's just a little something I've been waiting for the right moment to give you." He opened the box to show her diamond ring, "It's not your Grams' but hopefully it's not cursed." He chuckled at their luck.

"I-I don't think now's the time." Phoebe voice began to shake.

"Actually," Cole began with a very calming voice. "I think now's the perfect time." He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "This way no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you."

Phoebe looked at the ring on her finger and felt so much love between her and Cole. "It's beautiful. Now you have to go."

"No, I'm staying here with you." He refused to leave.

"Do you want me to watch you die too?" She snapped not wanting to be like Piper watching Leo dying.

"If that's what it takes to save you and our daughter. Then yes."

"No, but I'm supposed to save you. That's why I got that premonition."

"Not necessarily. You know as well as I do you're not meant to stop every premonition. Some are just meant to prepare you for what's to come." He explained.

"Cole I can't let you die, if I can prevent it." "And I'm pretty sure, She won't let me just stand around and take a fireball." Phoebe raised her voice at him refusing to listen his reasoning.

Cole leaned on the bureau, "What do you mean." He crossed his arms, curious about his child.

Phoebe forgot that to informed of the baby's activities earlier that day. "Oh, I, I shimmered earlier today." She explained.

"You shimmered?" He questioned her.

"Yeah," She stepped in front of Cole taking in the moment before they deal with the official battle of the source. "I guess the doctor was right with the timing. We now officially know when she was conceived." Phoebe knew she could think of two questionable dates after the Doctor gave her time frame, "But if she shimmered me out before I hit a mirror, she won't let take a fireball." Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, "She will protect me, like her daddy." She smiled at Cole.

"What if was a fluke and you don't? I don't want to watch or hear that you die with our baby?" He softly debated her.

"Cole." she sighed out.

Cole lift her chin, "You know we can debate all night we are both just as stubborn, but I'm staying even if you can shimmer. Two lives are greater than one." He pulled her in for a kiss, "And if I die, you can tell our child that I died saving her versus telling her all the terrible things I did."

Phoebe's heart jumped knowing he was right. She nodded agreeing with him. "Okay. Let's look through these." She grabbed the books.

* * *

The girls called for their powers to have the source come to the manor. The manor began to tremble. "Oh my god." Paige gasped out.

The Source's deep voice uttered, "Not quite."

"Run!" Phoebe demanded them.

They ran into the living room. Paige asked out loud, "I thought we called for our powers."

They run through the living room, while Phoebe ran through the dining room to form the crystals. The Source blows up the wall. They dove into the foyer over a couch. The Source walked through the debri, "I have your powers now and a few of my own." A fireball appears in his hand and aims for Piper.

Phoebe watch the Source's fireball, "Piper watch out." Phoebe pointed out towards the fireball. An energy ball left her hand to stop the fireball. Piper and Paige didn't have time to start questioning things. They quickly caught the crystals to place around the source. They stood together holding hands facing the half faced man.

The source smirked, "Crystal." He used Paige's powers to potentially kill her. The crystal appeared in his hand.

He was now determined to kill Phoebe. He formed another fireball in his hand, "Say hello to Prue for me." He smiled. He threw ball at Phoebe. Cole appeared into the foyer to catch the fireball, "Belthazor!"

It took a moment for Phoebe's heart to calm down, "No, the hallow."

"Say the spell damn it." He stated as he began throwing fireballs at the man who has been wanting him dead for over a year.

The girls recited the spell, to vanquish the source. They watched the body disappeared. Phoebe and the seer read the inscription on the Hallows box to return the hallow.

There was a different everyone felt once the seer left the source was vanquished. They didn't realize it was going to be an actual thing. They really had the urge to celebrate. They all decided to go out for P3.

"So Phoebe." Paige called out as they were heading upstairs.

Everyone gathered in the hallway, "Yes Paige?" She questioned standing with her arms around Cole.

"Are you gonna explain the energy ball you threw earlier?" She questioned.

Phoebe nervously smirked, "Oh yeah. So, I'm pregnant."

Paige and Leo smiled not knowing the news, "That's great. Why didn't you tell us?" Paige pulled Phoebe in for a hug.

"Because I only found out about a couple of days ago. But," Phoebe looked at Cole knowing they should tell the family, "I'm roughly nine weeks along." She looked at her sister's to wait for their response.

Piper knew the baby helped her, "Well every family has their issues." Piper smiled knowing she broke the rules. Phoebe's baby will be similar to Paige an unheard of conception. "Let's just hope they don't have a problem with it."

"But they shouldn't, she kind of helped save the day." Paige smiled.

"Okay shall we get ready?" Piper questioned.

"Actually can we do it tomorrow. I think i want to just get some sleep, quite exhausting day today." Phoebe suggested.

Piper smiled knowing she could go for some sleep too. "Yes sleep let's do that and tomorrow we'll celebrate."

The five parted ways to their bedrooms. Cole was a little quiet as he sat down on the bed. "You okay?"

He looked at Phoebe, "Yeah. Just tired like everyone else."

She straddle Cole to have him look at her, "Too tired to celebrate. Because you are now my husband to be. And my hero." She smiled pulling him in for a tight hug.

Cole sighed out, "Oh I'm nobody's hero." As his eyes went completely black.

Phoebe began to kiss his neck, "Well you're mine in more ways than one."

Cole lifted Phoebe's chin, he wanted to look into her eye, "Let's take in this moment for all it's worth. And i want you to know I will always love you."

"Cole, I will always love you more than anything." Phoebe began a hungry kiss.

* * *

 **please tell me your thoughts if you like me doing some chapters like this i love feed back**


	4. The take over part 1

**hey guys thanks for all the support and reviews**

* * *

Cole was in the underworld walking around with a sword. He has been on edge the past couple days. He was tense throughout his entire body. He saw a man in a cape standing there chanting in a demonic tongue. Cole didn't want to deal with the sounds anymore. He raised the sword up to swing.

"Wait" the mystery demon turned around, "You don't really want to kill me do you?"

Cole watched the demon pull the hood down to reveal his own face looking at him. "But how?"

The demon smacked him. Cole flew across the area, he dropped the sword. The demon stuck his hand out to have the sword fly to him. "I was reborn with in you."

"I won't let you hurt Phoebe." he commanded on his back.

"You won't have a choice." The source stabbed Cole in the stomach.

* * *

Cole was having trouble sleeping for the past couple days. He didn't like the feeling of evil trying to take over him again. He didn't want to be to do anything to harm Phoebe and the baby. He woke up sweating one night fighting with the source inside. He looked at Phoebe looking so peaceful as she slept. He got out of bed to wash his face with cold water.

He quietly returned to bed hoping to not quake Phoebe. She felt his presence and rolled over to rest her head on his chest. "Feel better?" she whispered.

Phoebe's voice was always so calming to him, "shh" he brushed her hair with her fingers. "I just needed to pee."

Phoebe sighed out, "That's good." Still asleep she began kissing his chest and wrapped her leg around his.

Phoebe was pressing her half naked body against him. Cole's body became fully awake "Phoebe," he uttered as she trailed her hand down his body. "It's the middle of the night." Cole didn't feel comfortable being with Phoebe when he couldn't be himself.

She smirked feeling his body, "Shh." She calmly voiced in his ear. "Just go with it," she softly demanded. She began nibbling on his earlobe which was always his weakest point.

* * *

Cole was lying in between Phoebe's legs kissing her stomach. Phoebe played with his hair, "You know, you're amazing."

Cole eyes met Phoebe's, "How so?" The source's presences always seem to become a whisper in his head, while he was tangled up in Phoebe or loving the thought of the baby.

"You told me before you forgotten what it was like to be human." she was remembering the moment she found out the truth. "but now here you are a complete human and with so much love in the world." Cole's heart sank as he could feel the parasite in him. "What?" Phoebe questioned seeing Cole's hurt expression.

Cole caressed Phoebe's stomach before he kissed it once more. He rose up to face Phoebe, "Nothing." He smirked, "You know if it weren't for you. I wouldn't be here." Cole loved being able to touch Phoebe's stomach even though she isn't showing. He loved the feeling of being loved and giving his own love. "And now we have our little on the way and she is gonna fill me up even more." He explained.

Phoebe lifted her head up to kiss Cole. Cole slightly closed the gap but pulled back. He began to make Phoebe squirm, by tickling her. He felt so calm with sound of her laugh. "Stop," She chuckled as she rolled him onto his back. She sat up. Her nails gently stroked his chest. "Cole, can you do me a favor?"

"Well that depends on what it is." he stated as he rose to close the gap in between their chests. He kissed her neck.

She played with his hair once again. "Promise me when we get married and have her, we don't become a boring old couple. We can stay like the way we are right now." Phoebe caressed his cheeks to have him look at her.

Cole smiled "Well we'll never be a boring couple. I want to live a happy life." He expressed. "moment to moment and we happened turn into Piper and Leo," He stated that they are the only normal couple he knows. "Is that so bad?"

Phoebe thought for a moment, and knowing she always did want what they have, "No, It's not so bad."

"I'm glad, now shall we try to get some sleep before the sun finish rises?" He asked as he caught the purple sky.

Phoebe to a glimpse out the window. She chuckled, "I'm sorry I disturb your sleep." she was slightly sorry for pregnant desires.

"It wasn't like I was sleeping anyways." he breathed on her chest. He would rather be making love to Phoebe than think about what is trying to take over him.

"Okay, I'm not sorry." She bit her lip. "Then are you ready for a round two?" She panted out.

Cole rolled Phoebe on her back, "I thought you would never ask." He could feel Phoebe's sexual craving approaching again.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked down stairs, to meet the family for breakfast. Piper over did herself making a feast. "Morning you two." Piper greeted holding croissants in her hand.

Phoebe sat down in a chair. "Piper you really out did yourself." She stated hold her stomach with the smell on one of the items not agreeing with her.

Piper placed the plate down. "I know but it's not everyday. we defeat our mortal enemy." She explained relieved they don't have to deal with the source anymore.

"Yes but don't you think you're overdoing it there are only five of us." Phoebe observed.

Paige screamed as she fell on the floor. "Paige did you just orb in from another room?"

She stood up as she grabbed an english muffin. "Yeah. Oh my God food I am starving."

"See this another reason to celebrate your powers are advancing. We have a new halliwell. This is all good." Piper smiled.

Phoebe couldn't handle the smell of the food, "I'm actually gonna go get a ginger ale."

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I already threw up once I kind of don't want to do it again." She smiled holding her stomach.

"Oh right," Piper commented.

"Yeah and this is what you have in store when you two get pregnant." Phoebe laughed at Piper ready for her pregnancy symptoms.

Cole's head was really bothering him and didn't want Phoebe to know. "Pheebs let me get it for you." he stood up and went into the kitchen.

"So Phoebe, how is Cole feeling about the baby?" Paige questioned.

"He is utterly fantastic. He has never thought about kids before now. But once it was put in front of him he has completely embrace the idea of kids." Phoebe smiled kind of having the same feelings as Cole.

"Well that's good. But now you two can start thinking about your wedding." Piper explained.

Phoebe sighed out, "I know, but how I am supposed to think about planning a normal wedding when I don't know if our baby is going to shimmer me or us for that matter out of the church." She held her stomach, not afraid of her baby, cautious to what she could do.

Paige and Leo snickered at the idea. "Then why don't you not get married in a church? Grams could marry you and Cole too." Piper suggested loving her intimate wedding with Leo.

Phoebe did like the idea of the wedding just being the family. "Do you think Grams will approve of the baby?" Phoebe and Piper knows that Grams easily passes judgements on people. But Phoebe is more concerned about the approval of her grandmother over the elders or anyone else.

"I'm sure we either reason with her or not tell her." Piper being the good sister still knew when to lie.

Cole cleared her throat, walking into the dining room. "Here you go baby." he said placing the ginger ale in front of her.

"Thanks sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" He began eating the food that was on his plate.

"It just took you while to get back." She observed brushing his hair.

"Gosh Phoebe he looks exhausted can't you see the bags under his eyes. Getting woke up at four in the morning isn't a pleasant time to be woken up." Paige laughed at the sounds she heard first thing in the morning.

Phoebe was slightly shocked at the comment, "Why do you think I woke him up?"

Leo and Cole looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They have both gotten a custom to the sisters discussing their sex lives to each other. "We're not stupid we know about hormones." Piper laughed with Paige.

Phoebe smirked knowing she felt great after waking Cole up, "So maybe I did. I would say it was worth it. Right?" She questioned Cole.

Cole looked around the table with food in his mouth. He looked at Phoebe not comfortable talking about sex in front of others, "You are the mother of my child, I will do anything I can to make you more comfortable."

"Nice save." Leo smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so." Cole chuckled with Leo. He finished the frittata on his plate.

"Oh is that the time?" Paige looked at her watch. "I need to go." Paige got up and left the house.

"Bye have fun."

"Pheebs, we now can start actually planning the wedding." Piper smiled ready to planning positive things.

"I know. I say we should do it after breakfast." She was happy thinking about the future.

* * *

 **I hope you are enjoying it. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Take over 2

Hey **guys, I hope you like the update, similarities and differences to the show**

* * *

Cole was alone in the house while Phoebe and Piper were out of the manor. His head was pounding. His heart was burning. He was in the bedroom, he tried to suppress the source. He felt a heated sensation as he got pulled out of the room. He arrived in a dark room with a familiar smell. He jumped around to see the short seer walk up to him.

"Why am I here!" He snapped.

"You know why."

Cole knew he had her to blame he grabbed her throat. "You never said if I vanquish him. I would become him." He wanted to rip out her jugular.

"Let's not think like that… you aren't becoming him. He is taking over you." She sneered, "but we are going to do great things together."

"No I am to do great things with Phoebe and I'm not going have this thing change that." He released the Seer knowing he would not use the Source's magic. He fell to his knees feeling weak and could express it to someone.

"But he is already taking over you. And if you weren't clinging to the love of your witch, he would have already consumed you." She explained.

Cole heard how she only said witch not talking about his child yet hoping she doesn't know about her yet. He knew that his baby and Phoebe would save him from the parasite. "No that's where you are wrong. Phoebe will save me she will figure it out. She saved me when I was Belthazor."

The seer smirked and stepped closer to him to caress his cheek. "If you tell her now, she will vanquish you and your Son will never know his father," she soften her words. "I know you don't want your child to go what you went through."

Cole tried to be naive, "My son? You see a son in my future."

The Seer could see a weak Cole still trying to play her like she was stupid. "More than just a Son. You and Phoebe are expecting the most powerful being the world has ever known. And He won't know his father if you tell her." She informed.

Cole wanted to know more about his son and happy to hear it will be a boy. He didn't believe the seer that Phoebe would vanquish him but he also wanted to know his son. "I don't believe you."

"Fine don't believe. Why don't you tell your beloved." She stated.

Cole smoked out of the underworld to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. He hated looking into the mirror not liking that he hasn't told Phoebe what has happened. The words the Seer said was sitting in his head. He would never want his child to know what it's like without a father. His reflection made his head hurt more. He took his right hand to punch the mirror over and over. His reflection shattered in front of him.

Cole looked down at his bloody hand hating himself even more. He watched the source fix the knuckle. He stared at the mirror. He knew he needed to fix the broken mirror before anyone said anything. He curved his hand to watch the pieces move together. He chuckled knowing he did miss having powers. Cole washed his face with cold water knowing that he shouldn't want the powers.

* * *

Phoebe and Piper were walking around the bridal shop, "Hopefully this will work out better than the last time." Phoebe laughed hoping her body will let her try on dresses.

Piper smiled, "It will be okay."

"Are we sure?" Phoebe questioned looking at the dresses in the catalogue.

"Second thoughts?" Piper asked hearing a concerned tone in her sister's voice.

Phoebe wasn't sure what she was feeling, "About marrying Cole? No, I don't think so." She informed her sister. "I'm actually scared to death."

"Do you care to share?"

"About the baby. How am I to raise a child who is not only a witch but a demon."

Piper rubbed Phoebe's back, "You seem to be content with her."

"I mean I'm completely terrified of becoming a mother and screwing up. But she is gonna have demonic powers and I have no idea what's in store. I only have pacifist powers, and she is already showing that she is going to be incredible powers." Phoebe confessed to Piper. Her gut wasn't sitting at the same place with her heart.

"Well, Cole will be there for you two,"

"Cole, right." Phoebe cocked her brow walking away from the book. She needed to get away from the conversation.

Piper didn't like this new Phoebe that avoided telling her what's on her mind. "Since when can you not tell me things?" She watched her sister pull out a beautiful white laced gown.

Phoebe looked back at her sister as she could feel the heat of Piper staring at her. "I really don't know." She confessed.

"So it's not the baby?" She was trying to unlock Phoebe.

"No, she is not the problem. I already love her." Phoebe smiled that she is already sounding like a mother. Phoebe knew she could tell Piper anything and she wouldn't be judged, even as kids. "It's Cole. I have felt him been really distant lately."

"Apparently he hasn't been too distant when Paige could hear you two this morning." Piper smiled knowing it is okay to mess with Phoebe's sexual appetite.

Phoebe cocked her brow up, "It's not like Cole and I never hear you and Leo before you and Prue swapped rooms." She sassed back, "but he clearly wasn't sleeping and keeping me up. So you bet I was gonna make him satisfy me," Phoebe laughed that she used her fiance early that morning. "and it got his mind off whatever is going on with him." She was conflicted that she really connected with Cole as they made love to each other.

"Phoebe." Piper sighed out.

"So the one person who can help me with what I'm going through has been acting strangely." Phoebe was trying to explain her feelings.

"Do you think the baby is causing this distant?" Piper hesitated not wanting to cross any lines."

"No, he can't stop talking about her," She smirked thinking about earlier that morning with Cole kissing her stomach, "I don't know what it is."

Piper remembered the cliche in life, "Maybe it's just cold feet."

"You think?"

"Yeah come on, you two weren't allowed to get married until after we defeated the source. Now that he is gone you two will be spending your life in holy matrimony in a moments notice."

Phoebe wasn't sure if that was the cause of the change in Cole. "Piper."

"Hey," Piper stepped closer to Phoebe. "Cole loves you, just talk to him. Stop stressing so much," She demanded her sister. "It's not good for my niece."

* * *

Phoebe and Piper walked into the manor with a dress bag in their hands. "Hey, you two what's this?" Cole smiled at the girls.

Phoebe could see the tired Cole, "Well I found the perfect dress. And it didn't stop from doing a little shopping. Did you not take a nap?" She questioned giving a hello kiss.

"No, I tried. But I couldn't." He explained.

Piper placed her bags down, "You know I have some sleeping pills do you want one?"

"I might take you up on that tonight."

"Oh," Phoebe smiled. She held his hands to look him in the eyes. "So I have decided, that I want Grams to marry us like Piper and Leo." Cole was relieved that he didn't stand in front a bunch of people. "Is that okay?" She questioned seeing his puzzled face.

"Yeah, it's a great idea, to keep the wedding in the family," Cole stated walking away feeling guilty not telling her about becoming the source and possibly enjoying the evil that is taking over him.

"I just think it's for the best with our darling daughter playing tricks on us, I don't want it to happen in public."

"You're totally right." He walked into the kitchen not wanting to have a wedding conversation.

Phoebe was confused and hurt by the way Cole was acting. "Cole?" She yelled across the house to have him communicate with her. She shook her head looking at Piper, "See this is what I…" Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence when she appeared in front of Cole, "mean." She held her stomach, "I have to get used to that."

"You shouldn't tap into the baby's powers whenever you please." He snapped.

Phoebe wasn't happy that she was told what to do, "You know what Cole?" Phoebe felt outraged with Cole acting strange. She was ready to argue with him.

Cole could see Phoebe pissed and hurt. He couldn't believe that he took his aggravation on his love. He already threw the rock so he needs to ride out the fight. "What?"

Phoebe could feel she might be a little over emotional, maybe hormonal. "Just forget it." She walked out of the kitchen back to see Piper.

"Is everything okay?" Piper watched her sister storm out of the kitchen.

"Nope but I am going upstairs." Phoebe was not wanting deal with Cole at the moment. She hoped the baby wouldn't help fix the fight

Cole needed to fix his mistake, "Phoebe wait," He ran into the dining room to catch up Phoebe.

"Cole, just leave me alone." She stated not wanting to look at him. She rather finished her day with Piper.

Cole didn't like seeing Phoebe upset. He needed to calm her down. "Look I'm sorry what I just said," He placed his hands on her shoulders to give her a message. "Let's talk about it."

"I'm gonna get a snack." Piper stated wanting to stay out a fight, especially with Phoebe's stubbornness. She bowed out of the room.

Phoebe wanted to stay mad for like five minutes, "Cole, don't." She always love his massages.

"Why not we can go upstairs and talk if you want?' He kissed her temple.

Phoebe wanted Cole's hand all over her. She felt her heart race, "Cole if I go upstairs with you. I am just going to have sex with you." She protested wanting to actually talk to him about the problems she is seeing.

He smiled knowing sex always made them feel great. "And that's a problem." He could feel a burst of energy hit his hands. He jumped back retrieving his hands, "What the hell was that."

Phoebe turned around to look Cole who is clearly in pain, "What's wrong?"

He was trying to shake the pain off his hand. "You tell me?" He said knowing what an energy ball feels like.

"Well I did say no," She tried to hide her smile of the baby tricks. "I'm sorry." She stepped forward to touch Cole's arm, "We really need…" She placed her hand on his arm to create yet another shock on his arm.

"Seriously stop it!" He stepped further back.

"Cole I am not doing this." She commented. "I think she is going to make us go upstairs and talk." She held her stomach as she was to rub her baby. "Come on." She said gently as she walked up the stairs.

Cole followed her into the bedroom. He made sure not to touch Phoebe when he sat down on the bed. "So you need to talk."

"Cole, do you see what's going on right now, this is why I rather want to get married here,d" Phoebe explained sitting down on the bed next to him but to keep her distance, not to shock him.

Cole's head was pounding but knew he can't overreact because he was in pain. "I don't care what we do for the wedding. It's your day and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." He softly responded.

"So you still want to marry me?" Phoebe asked the loaded question.

Cole looked down didn't realize that the transition was affecting Phoebe that bad. "It's still in my plans, especially with our..." He was going to say son, but he didn't want to fight with Phoebe, "Daughter I want to a complete part of her life."

Phoebe had a sigh of relief knowing that Cole still sounds very sure about marrying her, "Okay. Then is there something going that you're not tell me, that I can help you with?" She needed to know this answered. She placed her placed her hand on his knee. Their child didn't shock him which is an improvement.

Cole observed her hand. He needs to tell her the truth, they will figure out a way to defeat the source. He can be a mortal again with their son both learning how to throw a ball. Honesty will be what saves him, honesty and his love. He looked her in the eyes. The voice of the seer in the back of his mind, having his son grow up without a father like him caused the biggest, "No," He sighed out.

Phoebe sighed out a smile. "Okay," She pulled him a hug because she doesn't like the idea of becoming a nervous wreck, for planning the wedding or for the baby. She needed Cole to keep her calm and level-headed, "But I need your help." She started.

They broke the hug, "Okay."

"All this power that she has, their your powers. Can you explain them to me?" She needed to know what was going on. "I think I have gotten this shimmering down. Thanks to you." She smiled thinking about all the times Cole shimmered her around the world. "Still just makes me jump every time she wants to do it."

Cole laughed at her thoughts. "Well I can try my best, but I have never electrocuted by contact." He stated realizing the comment in the kitchen was out of line. "And I'm sorry I accused you of abusing the baby's powers."

"Yeah, they are her powers to explore, I rather have her wait than use me as practice."

Cole smirked, "Now what's in store for when she becomes a toddler?" He could hear the Seer's remark about saying he will become the greatest power of all time.

"OO," Phoebe was still trying to grasp the idea of a baby in her care let alone a toddler, "Oh I can't imagine it her running around and I won't be able to keep up with her."

Cole played with her soft hair, "It's okay we have all the time in the world to make it right." He pulled her chin for a soft kiss, "I'll bum one of Piper's sleeping pills tonight, so I am not crabby tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy please let me know your thoughts**


	6. Grams

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

Phoebe was getting changed first thing in the morning after their fight. Cole's headaches were starting to go away, knowing the parasite was harder to fight. He watched his fiancee who had a glow about her now, rummage through the closet "What are you doing up so early?"

Phoebe was looking at herself in the mirror, "We are summoning Grams today." she wanted to look perfect for her grandmother.

"Why?"

"Because we need get her permission for her to agree to marry us." She explained while sitting down next to her half-naked fiance. He placed his head on her lap. She played with his hair.

"So you're saying we need to permission, by your grandmother like we are in the 1900s."

She knew he had a point, but didn't care, "Cole please" She leaned down to kiss his shoulder.

Cole rolled onto his back pulling Phoebe up to intake a good morning kiss. "Your kisses kill me." He sighed out.

Phoebe smiled gazing into his eyes, "I will kill you if you don't get up now." she rose from the bed to go back into her closet.

"I don't know why you're so stressed out about this." Cole sat up to observed Phoebe.

She believed she found the right outfit. "Because it does." Phoebe didn't know she was panicking. "why, does it matter Cole? Can't you just do what I ask you to do?" She snapped at the half-asleep man.

"Okay," Cole jumped out of bed, seeing Phoebe tense, "Hey, hey." he pull her in for an embrace. "It's okay. It will take me five minutes to get ready. There is no to stress. Think of our daughter." He slid their hands down to her stomach.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she rested her back on Cole's chest. She slowly inhaled before opening her eyes as she exhaled. She took the moment to capture the moment starring in the mirror, "I'm sorry, I love Grams but she makes me nervous."

"Why, if she doesn't want to ordained the wedding. Then we can go with the original plan. It's no big deal." He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Phoebe turned around for her to look in her eyes. "But that means she doesn't approve of my choices. And I don't want that." She looked away from Cole.

Cole knew he was the strongest against the source when he is with Phoebe. "Hey," his finger lifted her chin up, "You are looking to far into this. Your family is so supportive, and love and respect you. Everyone else is okay with you marrying me, then so will she. Even if she doesn't. I still want to be with you."

Phoebe sighed out a smile. She loved that Cole's knows her family very well.

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, and Cole were in the attic. "Are you sure we need to do this?' Cole remembering how Grams can be. "You know she is gonna say."

Phoebe was strategically placing candles down. "Cole you might want to actually meet Grams, but if she is gonna married us we need to ask her and inform her that we are also expecting." She knew she was wanting help from a woman who has been in her shoes.

Piper nodding knowing their grams. "But we should probably refrain from telling her about the fact she is half demon until after the wedding. Who knows what will happen." Piper responded not knowing what Phoebe's child could do with their Grams mouth.

Phoebe laughed, "Yes that we can keep between the house. Okay ready?" She held Cole's hand to comfort him. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I Summon thee cross now the great divide."

They could feel the wind, as Grams appeared in front of the three. " Well it's about time why haven't summoned me earlier?"

Phoebe smiled seeing her grandmother standing in front of her. "Grams we would hug you but" Phoebe couldn't hug the transparent body.

"It's okay" Grams looked at Cole. "so you want to marry my granddaughter?"

"Yes Ms. Halliwell. I love her very much." Cole's head that was still pounding but wanted to polite to Grams.

"Is that so?" Grams was impressed that was the first words out of Cole's mouth.

"So we were hoping that you can perform the ceremony like you did with Piper."

"Oh?" Grams smiled, "Now Cole you were a demon would you ever be tempted pursue evil ways?" Grams questioned to Cole.

"Grams." Piper snapped.

"Piper I'm sorry I've only met him as a demon."

Cole wasn't wanting to deal an interrogation. "Ms. Halliwell, I love your granddaughter, she is the reason why am I standing here, and I will continue to love her when I die. She wants to you to marry us to keep in the family." Cole squeezed her hand.

Grams nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry Phoebe I will love to marry you and Cole." She looked at Phoebe who clearly had something else on her mind. "And what else are you needing me for."

Phoebe looked at Piper and Cole, before looking to Grams. She still felt like a teenager, "Well I'm pregnant."

Grams sighed out of relief to hear that the Halliwell was moving on, "That's fantastic news, somehow we believed that Piper was going to be the first to have a child." Grams commented.

"You're not the only one," Piper stated under her breath.

"Is she a demon?" Grams quickly asked.

Phoebe's stomach sank after the question and tightened her grip on Cole. "Would it matter if she is?"

"Of course it matters, the Halliwell line is known to be the greatest witches of all time not the greatest demon of all time." Grams quickly expressed.

Phoebe really didn't want to start an argument about her unborn child, and rather focus on the wedding. "We're not sure yet."

"Well her powers haven't begun to show things? When I was with your I froze things before I knew." She started, "If you don't know we can just bind your powers just to be safe."

"Grams!" Piper snapped feeling her bitter attack is unnecessary.

"That's crazy. If you bind Phoebe's power for the chance of our baby being a demon. Phoebe would be powerless." Cole snapped at the person who practically shaming his family. "For a possibility." Phoebe held her stomach that was tighten, she began deep breathing. All the headaches Cole had for the past couple days he had, went away as he saw the painful look Phoebe had. "Are you okay?" He softly asked.

Piper this wasn't going end well with all the stubborn people in the room. "Okay, this conversation is stopping now." Piper started. "Grams."

Phoebe cut off Piper, "Thank you for agreeing to marry Cole and I, and I'll see you at the wedding." She walked out of the attic clinging to her stomach.

* * *

Cole followed Phoebe to their bedroom. She laid down on the bed to relax, lower her adrenaline. "Are you okay?" he sat next to her.

Phoebe looked at Cole taking his hand, "I think me getting upset with Grams words was reflecting on her. I don't know what was going on with my body. I have never felt so much anger." Phoebe felt tears forming her eyes.

"What?" Cole questioned Phoebe placed her other hand for Cole to see. He saw her hand trying to form in a very familiar color. "hey hey hey, just breath." Cole remembered his days a Belthazor.

"How would you like to breath, I can't control my own body." Phoebe sighed out as she was hearing Grams suggestion echoing in her head.

"Come here." Cole crossed his legs in the middle of the bed. He got Phoebe to repeat his actions. He took get hands, looking into her eyes gave him peace against the source. "Because we all know that our powers are tied to our emotions," He remembered the anger it took for him to turn into Belthazor. "Which is probably what's going with her, what your grandmother said was harsh and I know it hurt you. It probably hurt her too." Cole kissed Phoebe's hand, "Do you want to bind her powers?" He quickly asked the questioned in her head.

Phoebe thought about not having powers as a child and she hated finding out when she was an adult. She loves her unborn child and knows that she will be a good being, "No, she deserves to be able to grow on her own."

"Than forget what your crazy grandmother says, and trust yourself and our child that you know what's best for both of you." Cole calmly smiled.

She watched her hand become steady, "Thank you, Cole." Phoebe always loved Cole could keep her level-headed. "I don't know what I would do without you." Cole felt bad for lying to Phoebe about the source in him. He became quiet as his heart began to chip away. "Are you okay?" She questioned.

Coel didn't want to lie to Phoebe anymore, "I think so." He responded to his love.

"Good," Phoebe pulled him in for a hug needed him closer to her.

* * *

 **I hope you like the update please let me know**


	7. Wedding jitters

**Hey I hope you enjoy the chapter not much for baby.**

* * *

Cole was sitting on his throne, due to the source. "Holy Matrimony could be the worst possible thing." The seer commented as she turned to him handing him, his drink, "It will prevent from you ever reigning as the source."

Cole, who has finally lost the battle to the source, "That can't be right?" He spoke.

"It's what I foresee, you can cancel the wedding."

Cole's heart tightened inside him, "I can't I need Phoebe."

The Seer looked at the future source, "Yes I can sense that too, you can postpone the wedding and marry her in a dark way." She suggested.

"I can't the wedding is tomorrow and she wants her grandmother to marry us. She is stubborn with what she wants." Cole explained knowing there is no way to change Phoebe's mind.

"Then you need lose hope that your son will ever follow in your footsteps." She was trying to motivate Cole to have a desire to have Phoebe cancel the wedding.

The Seer hit a cord with Cole. He didn't want to his child follow in his evil ways, "My son will find his way home." Cole trying to answer the Seer in away not let her know his feelings.

"His home will be to her destiny not to your kingdom. His powers will be able stop you in the future." She warned Cole about the wedding.

Cole smiled thinking about that his child's potential has, "That sounds impressive. It seems he is going make his daddy proud." He thought it might be a good thing to be stopped.

The seer could hear the source fading out control with his tone of voice. "Then maybe if I do a potion we help him choose his future throne."

"What do you mean?" He quickly shot at his advisor.

"I will a potion you have your witch drink tomorrow, the potion will help influence your son who will compel your wife to walk with you once you are coronated." She informed him as she walked over to a book of potions.

Cole remembered seeing Phoebe how upset she was when the baby latched on her anger from her grandmother. He couldn't imagine seeing her following the path of evil for the rest of their life. "No, leave my son alone." He quietly stated.

The seer didn't want to lose the future Source due to Phoebe and a mere child. "Sire I am just trying to help you with the major problems to keep you from moving forward to gaining your full power."

Cole's gut was twisting on the inside, "My family isn't a problem in my choices leave them alone." Cole was becoming sharper with words and stood up.

"It won't hurt them," She calmly explained to him. "and it will help you."

Cole anger rose to the surface, "No!" He snapped as he grabbed the seer's neck, "NO! Leave my Son alone. I don't want any magic influencing him." Cole stared at the seer. "If I find you did anything to either of them I will kill you." Cole released the seer from his grasp.

"Yes sire," she watched him holding his head again. "I see Cole hasn't completely been tamed."

"You'll figure out something. I know of it. Now I have a dinner to attend" Cole flamed out of his chamber.

* * *

Cole quietly walked into their bedroom after his shower, to watch Phoebe getting dressed. She stood in front of the mirror wearing one of her favorite blue dresses. She examined her body in the mirror. "You are so beautiful." He exhaled a smile.

Phoebe turned towards to him, "You're just saying that."

He closed the door to start getting ready, "I'm not," He stepped closer to her, "You are glowing with beauty." He took her hands, "You are perfect and you're making me the luckiest man in the world tomorrow."

Phoebe blushed, "luck has nothing to do with us." She kissed his hand.

"It has every to do with our luck."

"It's destiny." Her hands traced his bare arm. She bit her bottom lip, "I was destined to find you." She began placing kisses on his neck, "And you were destined to turn out a good man like your father." She began a passionate kiss.

Cole was always intoxicated by Phoebe's kisses, "Phoebe, I have to get ready." He reminded her before they wouldn't make an appearance to their dinner.

"You're right," She sighed out stepping out of their embrace. He stepped the bed to put on his clothes that he had set out. "Are you all packed?"

"Yep I am,"

"You know you don't have to really stay at a hotel." She stated putting earrings on.

"Yes I should, we can try to be as traditional as possible."

"But if we aren't traditional at all then forget the standards." She smiled

"It's just one night," He informed sitting down. He pulled her to him "Now if you are feeling lonely at all tonight you have my number." Phoebe sat on his leg and wrapped her arms around him, "Or picture us tomorrow in that room by ourselves. I'll get to take off the gown." He kissed her neck.

Phoebe knew Cole was right and if he stayed she would have sex with him, "You're right. Let's get downstairs."

Cole tied his tie, and combed his hair over, "Miss Halliwell shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Why yes Mr. Turner." She smiled.

* * *

Phoebe stood in her room with her gown on. She was examined her look in front of the mirror. Piper and Paige walked in with their baby blue dresses on. "Phoebe you look amazing." Piper smiled finally seeing her baby sister in a wedding gown.

Phoebe was in a state of shock. She turned to her sister, "You think?" Phoebe was holding her tears in.

"Cole is going to be happy to see you." Paige smiled.

"I think I need to sit down." Phoebe sat down on her vanity chair.

"Pheebs are you okay?" Paige questioned the bride that was getting cold feet.

"Y-yeah." She held her stomach with her butterflies going crazy. "Everything is just happening really fast. I haven't taking a moment to stop and take it all in." Phoebe explained.

"Do you really think today is the time to have." Paige pointed out the obvious.

Piper nudged Paige on the comment, "Cold feet is normal." Piper squatted down to look at her sister, "I know you aren't having second thoughts." Piper informed.

"No," Phoebe sighed out, "I want to marry Cole. I really just needed a moment to take it all in. After Prue died everything with Cole has fallen into place, and I don't think it's fair for her." Phoebe confessed one of her thoughts.

Piper heart skipped thinking about her fallen sister. "Phoebe, she was happy you finally had Cole. And would be happy about of our niece on the way, and she wouldn't want you to stop us to our lives for her." She cheered her sister up. "But Cole will be waiting downstairs for you and Prue will be with mom watching you marrying the guy of your dreams."

"You're right." Phoebe nodded while wiping her tear from her eye. Phoebe stood up "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hormones." Paige basically tell Phoebe that it wasn't her fault for being emotional.

Phoebe laughed out, "Yeah."

"Phoebe." Victor walked into the room, "Are you girls ready? They are ready down stairs."

"Yes Dad." Phoebe smiled giving her father a hug.

"You look gorgeous kiddo." He walked the three out into the hallway.

They made their way downstairs to begin the ceremony. Cole was at aw to see his glowing bride walking to him. Not a single hair was out of place she was perfect. His smile made Phoebe's heart melt knowing she made the right decision to accept his proposal. Victor gave Phoebe to Cole. Grams conducted the ceremony she had the couple face each other to swear their vows.

"Cole."

Cole squeezed Phoebe's hand over-excitement, "Phoebe I never thought I would ever meet someone like you. You are the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met, you always make me want to be a better man.I may not be perfect but I vow to be the best I can be. I haven't truly lived until you came into my life, and I promise to take care of you for always and forever."

"Phoebe."

Phoebe couldn't stop smiling looking into Cole's eyes. His eyes took away any of the butterflies she had, "Cole, you and I have had a long messy road for us to make where we are. I wouldn't trade any moment. Even when times get tough you still manage to know me better than anyone. The moment I was given your business card I knew you were the one, and now we are destined to stand here as soulmates, to confess our love to the people that matter to us. Cole we are meant to love each other and I always will." Phoebe spoke from her heart.

"Here before witness Phoebe and Cole have sworn their vows to each other." Grams held her tears back, "With this cord I bind them to their vows."

Phoebe and Cole watched the cord wrapped around their hands, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, So mote it be."

Grams could see the happiness in Phoebe's eyes, "Cole you may kiss your bride."

Cole pulled in for a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss Phoebe's brushed Cole's lip, "We did it."

Cole couldn't contain his happiness that he married Phoebe and didn't care what the seer had to say about his future. "Yes we did. I will always love you, Mrs Halliwell."

"You better." She gave him and another quick kiss to face the six other people in the room, who were cheering the couple on. "Thank you Grams."

"Be good to one another, I love you my darlings until we meet again." Grams stated as she replied as she floated away since the ceremony was over.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter let me know your thoughts.**


	8. Frustrations

**i hope you guys enjoy this is a couple scenes for Saving Private Leo**

* * *

Phoebe was in bed with Cole. She watched him sleep so peacefully. She played with his hair, and kissed his shoulder. Cole smiled at Phoebe with his eyes closed, "Mrs. Halliwell do you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Are you excited about your first advice column submission?" He asked finally opening his eyes.

"I am," Phoebe started, "You know I think I want buffalo cauliflower for breakfast." She kissed her husband.

"Well it's six o'clock and I'm pretty sure we do have the ingredients." Cole stated the obvious.

"I know but it is sounds so good, don't you think?" Phoebe's stomach was telling what she wanted. "Will there be a way for you to get it after you get off work?"

Cole brushed the hair out of Phoebe's face, "Would the cravings I've heard so much about?"

"Possibly."

"I promise I will get some on my lunch hour, since we have the party tonight."

Phoebe smiled, "You're too good to be true." She was stopped from giving him a kiss as she smelled the plate of buffalo cauliflower on Cole's nightstand. "I could get used to this." She grabbed the dish to begin eating it.

Cole was shocked to see the baby conjure things being so young, "Do you think he did that?" He sat up to talk to his wife.

Phoebe struck the vegetable with the fork, "I would gather, since I have nothing to conjure anything here." she turned to her husband, who was resting on the headboard. She offered to share the food.

He shook his head, "It's six o'clock I'm good." He watched Phoebe enjoying herself. He was thinking about what the seer has told him repeatedly that their child is going greatest power the world has seen. "Are you not concern on what just happened?" The source felt threaten. He watched Phoebe shrug her shoulders. "Really?"

"Cole, I'm guessing she wanted this and she wanted it now." Phoebe held her now small stomach that has started to form. "It just shows she is a stubborn Halliwell. It's funny."

Cole leaned forward to take the plate out of Phoebe's hands to put it back on the nightstand. "Phoebe listen." Phoebe turned her body to Cole, "We both have amazing jobs, you're not concerned that he'll just conjure what he wants to eat whenever."

Phoebe began to play with Cole's hair, "Not really, look I have an office, and I hope she won't do it in front of coworkers."

"You really want to rely on hopes? What about the party tonight. What's gonna happen if they aren't serving what you want."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? You weren't like this with shimmering and energy balls?" Phoebe snapped.

"Our jobs are different. Maybe your Grams is right about binding her powers." Cole couldn't control the words that the source had escape.

Phoebe looked hurt at what Cole suggested. "You don't mean that."

Cole tried to take back the words but couldn't. Phoebe got out of the bed took her plate. "Phoebe." he touched her arm to get shocked.

She tried to hold her laughter in, knowing she and their child are in tune with each other. "I'm going downstairs to finish this and my column. You better get ready for work." Phoebe informed as she walked out of the room.

Cole couldn't convince Phoebe to move out if she is mad at him. He quickly went after her, "Phoebe wait." He followed his wife into the hallway.

Phoebe held her bump softly stroking it with thumb as she turned to her husband. "Cole, I get you might be afraid of her screwing up your new job because you with these high powered lawyers. But if you don't trust you own child that she won't do something. Trust me." Phoebe's eyes started to water.

Cole didn't want to comment on Phoebe possibly crying again. "I know I get that I was just stating a question of curiosity. Phoebe, I know my powers as Belthazor not these. They are new to me and clearly to you and we don't what is gonna happen."

"I get that, but I'm not bind her powers and not going to be afraid the house because of it." She firmly stated.

"I know." He locked eyes with her, "I'm sorry for thinking like that. You two are the most important things to me and if I lose you two like what happened to Prue. I don't know what I would do. Is that so wrong thinking of your safety?" He knew Prue would be the golden ticket to get him off the fight.

Phoebe inhaled hearing Cole's point of view, "You're right, you do. I see your point. But we are keeping her powers. You better get ready and I'm still going downstairs to finish these."

* * *

Cole smoked into the underworld to see the Seer. "Do you have assistants lined up?" he barked. He began throwing fireballs to let off his anger he was bottling up dealing with Phoebe and her family at breakfast.

"I do, and I think you'll like them highly qualified." She replied calmly. "But I feel that you didn't come here for your assistants."

He smirked at his advisor and he started throwing a fireball back and forth like a baseball, "I want to get Phoebe to move out of the manor, and" Cole grabbed his head, falling his knees. "Damn it!"

The Seer handed him some water, "Relax and breath," she has tried to coach him through the Cole/Source headaches.

He quickly stood up, "I'm fine. I want the his powers gone!" The source snapped from being annoyed about being in this battle with a human that should be gone a long time ago.

"Who's?"

"Who do you think? Cole's child." He glared to the seer.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to do that." The seer was being cautious seeing Cole/the source is being irrational.

"Excuse me? Are you questioning my orders."

"Cole threatened my life if give them anything. so unless I know Cole has been fully suppressed. And you need to work on that fast."

"I can handle him."

"Are you sure, Phoebe is what four or five months into this pregnancy?" She questioned. "You haven't been able fully suppress Cole for a week. What's going to happen when you feel the child move or when Phoebe gives birth to him. Only your guard has protected you from her premonitions. If Cole becomes any stronger you will lose everything."

"And this is why you making binding potion. I don't have to worry about her premonitions and I can stop having him shocking me when I piss Phoebe off." the seer looked at him curiously. "Don't ask. So start making it now." He demanded as he smoked out of the room.

* * *

 **i hope you enjoyed**


	9. Movementguilt

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long been super busy**_

* * *

Everyone stood in the middle of the penthouse, Phoebe showed Piper and Paige around the apartment.

"It's so big." Piper sighed out.

Phoebe smiled, as they walked into the kitchen, "Yeah I know."

"Cole's office gave him this, and the car," Paige questioned the entire situation. "And you are okay with this?"

"I think," Phoebe started, "That Cole is very lucky to be at the firm he is at." Phoebe still was trying to take in all life factors.

"And you're okay with that?" Paige was just thinking Phoebe's situation was too good to be true.

"Yeah, actually." Phoebe touched her stomach that made her smile, "Besides this needs to happen so Piper and Leo can have my room for my niece." She nudged Piper.

Piper still upset Phoebe left the manor, "Phoebe, if that's the only reason why you moved out." Piper started to argue Phoebe's decision.

"Piper," Phoebe softly spoke, "You know the manor is already slightly crowded with five adults, and we're adding children into the mix. But that doesn't mean I'm not still apart of the family even if we aren't demon hunting. Like bi-weekly dinners." She smiled.

"Of course." Piper and Phoebe started a hug to pull Paige in. Phoebe made a gasp, "What?" Piper questioned as was annoyed with the moment that was killed.

"She is moving, and still getting used to the feeling." Phoebe took Piper's hand to have her feel it.

"Oh my god, Phoebe. This is really happening," Piper began to tear up.

Phoebe tears began to escape her eyes as she saw Piper's face, "I know." She didn't know if she was tears of happiness or sadness.

"Paige come here," Piper commanded. Paige laughed a the soft bump she felt.

Leo and Cole walked into the kitchen as they heard the girls, "What's going in here." Cole questioned, "Oh we're crying?" Cole wasn't quite concerned about the site of Phoebe crying since her emotions have gotten out of control.

Paige who had her emotions together, "Piper felt the baby move." She explained the heightened emotions, "I'm sure you cried Cole when you felt her." Phoebe tried to stop Paige from speaking.

Cole looked down and then to Paige, "Sure I totally cried," Cole lied to the family to try to not feel inferior to Phoebe's sisters.

Phoebe could see the hurt on Cole's eyes. She took Cole's hand, "Why don't we go for dinner." Phoebe needed to change the subject knowing Cole hasn't felt the baby move.

* * *

The gang gather for dinner, they somehow had slightly quiet and awkward dinner, being that it was the first meal together since Phoebe moved out of the manor. They wrapped up the dinner, Phoebe walked her sisters out with a big hug. Phoebe sat down at the dining room table with her laptop to start working on her column. Cole began cleaning up the dinner.

The seer shimmered in, "Doing dishes sire?" She questioned the household work. Cole was ignoring the new presence.

"What do you want?" He asked the Seer. He refused to look at the seer as he was still trying to clean the not to be affected by her influence.

"Curious on why you are doing mere household work, when you have magic?" She asked.

"Because I told Phoebe I will clean up for her." He mumbled as he began washing a dish.

"Because you said you would do it? Has she put you on a leash yet?" The seer sassed out seeing Cole shining through.

Cole's emotions were heightened, he didn't want to deal with the seer. He was tired of the source. His heart was hurting that he hasn't felt the baby move. Cole closed his hand to the glass he was holding. He watched the blood run into sink.

She raised her brow, "Was that necessary? What's wrong sire."

Cole shook the blood off his hand as he healed himself. He took a deep breath as he waved his hand to straighten the kitchen. He looked at his follower. "What do you want?" He slowly re-asked the question.

The seer placed down a box of chocolates on to the counter, "The potion you asked for."

Cole held the box as he leaned on the counter, "Will Phoebe lose her powers too?" He questioned.

"It comes from your blood; anyone who consumes one will lose their powers, your son and your wife."

"She's going to be defenseless?" He spoke under his breath.

The seer wasn't wanting to see Cole fail. "But she doesn't need a defense when you are can control who goes after her. Are you having second thoughts sire?"

"I don't know."

"There is no time for doubts now, you are too close."

"Will he become the greatest power if we bind his powers?"Cole couldn't ask questions about harming his family.

"I can undo it after he is born, and you can take him from your wife. He won't have a reason to stop you."

Cole didn't want to think about possibly poisoning his family, "Leave me?"

The seer bowed out, "As you wish"

Cole's heart was racing as he watched his wife sitting on her computer. He was tired of all the headaches with the source, he wants to tell Phoebe the truth. He wants to know their son without battling with the being inside. He loved the feeling of being loved and giving love to someone. He walked up to Phoebe he began to massage her shoulders.

Phoebe smiled leaning into his hands. "Hmm, that feels so nice." She expressed as she saved her work before she gets distracted.

Cole smirked, "Yeah, well would you like to go into the bedroom for a full body massage?" He cocked his eyebrow.

Phoebe chuckled, "I mean I am tight in my lower back."

Cole pulled the chair out of from under the table. He lifted his pregnant wife, "Shall we Mrs. Halliwell."

Phoebe smiled at her husband as she stared into his eyes wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why yes, Mr. Turner."

Cole spun them around as he walked them in their room.

* * *

They were laying in bed, underneath the sheets naked. Phoebe's head rested head on Cole's chest. They were playing with each other's hands. "I miss this." Cole said out loud, thinking about the future and these moments were about to come to an end.

Phoebe locked her hand with his as she rose to make eye contact with her love, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean we haven't really spent much time together like old times." He explained pushing Phoebe's hair behind her ear.

Phoebe gave him a soft kiss, "I know, but I think it's for the best, because we want the best for her? We both have careers, we have this amazing place, and we are about to start nesting for our daughter."

"Nesting?" Cole questioned her choice of words. He rolled her on her back.

"You know what I mean. But not spending as much time together is gonna make us be more prepared for her arrival. She is worth it. But we are here now, so we could take advantage of the moment we have." Phoebe smiled before starting a passionate kiss.

Cole traced his hand down her face down her naked body to her small baby bump. Cole thought about Piper and Paige feeling their child move, "Do you think she doesn't like me?" He broke the kiss.

"Of course she likes you," She sighed out trying to start another kiss.

Cole sat up away from her, "I'm serious, do you think she doesn't like me?"

Phoebe sat up next to her love, "Cole, do you think that?" Phoebe watched her husband's face sink down, "Because Piper felt her?"

"Maybe there was a reason she felt her. Maybe she knows things I've done." Cole said thinking being possessed by the source.

"Cole," Phoebe took his hand, "You are a wonderful man, you have done so much to write your wrong. She is a baby doesn't know who is touching them."

"Except when she shocks me." He mumbled.

"You haven't talked to her in a while," She played with his hair as she moved his down to her stomach. "Maybe she misses you too."

Cole looked at Phoebe, "Okay." Cole thinks he is right with knowing the source and the baby are subconsciously fighting with each other is why he hasn't really been talking to his child. He slid down to be on eye level with the baby. Cole started talking to them.

"Don't be upset if nothing happens tonight I think she is asleep." Phoebe expressed, "But you are gonna be a good dad to her if you are already feeling that way."

"That's okay we can make a start." Cole kissed the stomach.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy let me know, your thoughts**_


	10. Small Price

Phoebe walked out of the bedroom with one of Cole's pajama shirt on, of their Penthouse to see Cole made breakfast for them. She had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Cole, "What's this?"

He placed down the two glasses of orange juice for them to have, "Breakfast." He pulled out Phoebe's chair. "A vegetarian egg white omelette."

Phoebe was continuously being surprised by Cole's charm as a human, and being a perfect husband. "I love you so much."

Cole sat down to join her for breakfast. He was enjoying watching her smile with each bite, "Is it good?"

"Yes, I wish I knew you were such a better cook than me, I could have had you make all these dinners, that I struggle to make," Phoebe explained digging further into her breakfast.

"I'm sorry we had Piper taking the reins of the kitchen at the manor," He sassed.

"This is true. I love you and this, but Piper does out do you in this department."

Cole shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Piper is an amazing cook, "I have an idea," He took Phoebe's free hand, "Why don't you and have a nice candlelight dinner tonight after work." Cole figure it would be the best way to tell Phoebe everything.

"That will be amazing."

"Do we have any requests?" He asked knowing that Phoebe has cravings.

Phoebe smirked, "Well," She moved from her chair, "I have an idea." She straddle his lap and unbuttoned Cole's shirt.

Cole started to mirror his wife, "And here I was trying to be romantic and have nice innocent quality time with my darling wife." He smirked his unstoppable wife, as his hands massaged her stomach.

Phoebe began playing with his bare chest, "I'm sorry, I can keep my distance." She started to stand up.

Cole gently pulled her down by her shoulders to start a kiss, "We can do whatever you want Mrs. Halliwell." He was intoxicated but Phoebe. Phoebe pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Cole pulled her in for a tighter embrace, "I love you." He exhaled in between kisses. Phoebe chuckled at Cole's statement. She deepened their kiss and she began to grind her pelvis against him.

The elevator dinged, as Julie walked into the penthouse, "Mr. Turner we have a busy schedule today." She smirked as she enjoyed watching the awkwardness of two.

Phoebe immediately stood up breaking their kiss. "Julie." She stated as she closed her shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh guess I'm early." She stated.

"I'm sorry we're working from home, I thought I told you. That's okay right?" Cole questioned Phoebe.

"Of course I don't but I am pretty sure business hours start in about an hour and a half." Phoebe looked at her watch.

"I am so sorry I'll come back," Julie softly pointed out the mistake.

Phoebe stepped forward to try to not be completely mean to Cole's new assistant, "No, not at all, Cole already has coffee on the pot, the kitchen is that way." She pointed to the kitchen, "And make yourself at home while we get dressed."

Julie graciously smiled at Phoebe, "Thank you so much." Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand as she walked them into their bedroom. She watched the two enter their bedroom, and rolled her eyes.

"So there is a no orbing policy for my sisters but your assistant has a key to the apartment?" Phoebe asked as she walked into their bathroom.

Cole stopped as he changed into a fresh pair of boxers. He could feel another argument about to happen with them, when they have an amazing couple days. "So you are mad, that she is here." Cole chuckled at Phoebe as he entered the bathroom with her.

"No, Cole, I'm not mad at you that she is here." She began brushing her teeth.

"Then what?"

Phoebe spat out the toothpaste, "I more upset that,"Phoebe looked at her husband through the mirror, "I got embarrassed that we were practically having sex and were walked in on before nine o'clock. If we wanted that we could have stayed at the manor." She sassed out.

"Well, we are alone in these four walls." Cole stepped closer to his wife.

Phoebe turned to Cole, "Nice try mister. Your assistant is on the side of these walls and we need to get ready for work." Phoebe walked away. "But next time please tell me she is going to be here in the morning before."

* * *

Phoebe and Cole were finally dress and ready to go. They walked out of their bedroom to a clear table. "Oh, Julie you didn't have to clean up."

The tall blonde smiled to the brunette, "Oh it's no trouble."

"Well, I'm gonna head out." Phoebe informed as she gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cole smiled trying to connect with their child. He bent down to touch her stomach, "Bye my sweet child," He kissed her stomach. Phoebe harshly inhaled, to hold her stomach. Cole knew that expression, "Phoebe are you okay?"

Phoebe oddly was confused about a feeling of a premonition that never came out. "Strangely yes?" Phoebe looked at Julie remembering not to get into a conversation about her powers, "It was just a cramp."

Cole was concerned on Phoebe never saying a cramp, "Is she okay?"

Phoebe took a step back as she took a deep breath in, "I'm not sure, but if it happens again I will go to the doctors. Again I love you." She gave Cole a kiss on the cheek. She walked to the elevator, "You two have a good day."

Julie rolled her eyes as watched Phoebe as she left for the day. "Pretty little witch if you are into that sort of thing."

"I am," Cole stepped forward, "Next time you think it's funny interrupting a family moment. I will kill you, you can be easily replaced." Cole snapped at Julie.

"I told her to do it." The seer shimmered in. "I have been informed the box of chocolate is still full, are you going to give your wife the binding potion?"

Cole took a deep breath, "No it hasn't been the time." He hasn't had a chance to give his wife a random box of chocolates.

"The more you wait." Julie opened not wanting to see her boss that she cares for fail.

"Please," Cole sat down at the table, "Don't forget who you are talking to."

The seer stepped forward as Julie stood behind him to give him a massage, "I do, I also know that you becoming more and more vulnerable. I need you to focus, I need you to let your human feelings go, that include letting go of the witch." The seer explained.

Cole grabbed Julie's hand, "What do you mean?"

"You could have the seer perform her magic and let me carry your baby." Cole stood up from his chair. "Are you two out of your mind?"

"No, We're trying to save the underworld. The underworld can't form an alliance with a leader that is conflicted, Any signs of weakness and you are not gonna survive." Julie explained.

"Are you threatening me?"

The seer rolled her eyes getting tired of this battle with Cole and the source. "Now consume the world's greatest power, we will follow that til the end. The love of your witch is holding you back from gaining full control over Cole. You can have your child." The seer explained.

"But you're going to kill Phoebe in the process? Are you Out of your mind?" Cole stepped closer to the Seer. He formed a fireball in his hand.

Julie shrugged her shoulders never liking Phoebe, "A small price to pay for complete power."

Cole knew he couldn't kill his assistant for appearance, he threw the fireball at Julie's head making sure he would miss. "Did you think about it all the way. Look into the future if you do what you want to do. I know her sisters and there will be no way hell that they would let her own child in my footsteps." The seer stopped to look into the future. "That's what I thought, no matter what you do I lose, so what's the point of your problem solving." Cole conjured up a glass of alcohol, "Now I have work to bring me nine, and if you have anything else to say about Phoebe and my son. You can save it, because I am not interested. Got it!" He quickly shot to Julie.

Julie with fear in her eyes never seen the protective Cole, "Yes sire." she nodded his head.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the manor, needing to talk to her sisters about life that is going on outside of the manor, "Hey is anyone here?" Phoebe called out as she explored the manor to find her older sister. "Piper?"

"In here." Piper called out of her bathroom.

Phoebe walked into Piper's bedroom, "Hey what's going?" She sat on Piper's bed.

Piper tossed the pregnancy box at Phoebe, "Oh my gosh you're pregnant?"

"Well, I am trying to find out. My period is late." Piper stated the obvious.

Phoebe smiled, "Wouldn't that be cool if our children will be the same age, they'll practically be sisters."

Piper sat down on the bed with Phoebe, "Yes that will be cool. But you know most sisters live under the same roof." Piper kind of smirked.

"True but look you now you can immediately fill the room with baby Prue." Phoebe smiled as she played with Piper's hair.

Piper looked at Phoebe, "Hey, what time name have you picked out for your baby?"

"I'm not sure yet, since you have Prudence Melinda. I thinking was naming her after Mom or Grams if that's okay."

Piper looked at Phoebe sideways, "Why wouldn't I be okay with that, I think it's a great way to honor mom."

"Even Though she is half demon?" Phoebe was still self conscious about her own child with her family, and thinking about Grams response.

"I am happy about your baby," Piper pulled Phoebe in for a hug. "Mom, will be honor. Grams will come around."

"What if she doesn't?"

Piper broke the hug, "Then screw it, our family is changing and we are breaking traditions, so screw it." Phoebe nodded as the timer. Phoebe went to get the test to help ease the blow for Piper if it is negative.

She gave a sigh as she looked at the test. "Maybe these things because of the whitelighter?"

Piper had a look of disappointment, "It's okay next month." Piper shrugged off.

Phoebe stood up to give her big sister a hug, "It will be okay I promise it will happen."

"It doesn't feel that way." Piper exclaimed.

"I promise, you will you saw her in the future. Just have patience." Phoebe tried to give her sister a pep talk, even though she is pregnant instead of her sister having the more desire for a child.

"I know." Piper broke the hug and wiped the tear. "So what did you come over here for?"

Phoebe didn't want to bother Piper with her small worries about Cole, "Oh, it's no big deal."

Piper knew something wasn't right, "Come on Phoebe tell me."

Phoebe waved it off, "Why don't I take you out to lunch and we do some shopping to get our mind off of things." Phoebe smiled.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy please let me know your thoughts**_


	11. Concerns

_**Hey guess I hope you enjoy**_ it's _ **kind of short**_

* * *

Phoebe and Cole were at a hardware store to start getting things ready for the baby. They were in the paint section. Phoebe was looking at the different pinks.

"Phoebe are you sure we should do a pink? Why don't we go with a more neutral color?" He asked, "We don't know if she is going to be a girl."

"Cole, your child is a Halliwell, there is no option we have girls." Phoebe explained, "What's to question?"

Cole stepped closer to Phoebe, "Well this will be your first demon in the family. So there is a chance we have broken two firsts with one stone." He suggested.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow, "This is true, but what would we name him if she is a he? Patrick doesn't really roll off the tongue,"

"No too Irish." Cole laughed out. "I know this will be a stretch. nevermind."

"What?" Phoebe asked being curious about the change of tone.

"It's nothing." Cole shrugged his shoulders not wanting to express. "Okay how about this a nice yellow." He smiled pulling out the colors of the yellow.

Phoebe shook her head to painting the nursery yellow. "No, I rather keep it white."

"Then why don't we do a banner?" Cole asked looking a zoo runner.

"Cole," Phoebe stopped her husband who was trying to avoid his sensitive side, "What were you gonna say?" She gained eye contact.

Cole took her hand, "Well would you mind if she is a boy to name him, Benjamin?" He asked thinking about the one other person that love him in his life.

"In honor of your Dad?" Phoebe did remember his father's name. Cole quietly nodded. "Cole, of course, that would be an option, I love that idea." Phoebe smiled. "Well, if you happened to be right, then I guess we have Ben?" Phoebe questioned her thought of thinking about having a little boy in the family.

Cole's eyes lit up with knowing how easy of a reaction it was for her, "You mean it." Cole smiled watching Phoebe nod. "I love you." He kissed her cheek. "So then why don't we go a baby blue?" She suggested taking the blue swatch.

"Well, it does say baby in it. So it works." Cole smiled taking the item out of her hand.

"Okay, then," Phoebe smiled as she followed her husband to get the paint can.

Paige walked up to the couple, "Hey guys."

"Paige, it's to see you here." Cole turned to Paige as he picked up the cans.

"Can I borrow Phoebe, Piper is having trouble in the sink department," Paige was confused on how she was coding demon work.

Cole wasn't happy with what he heard, "Um, is it serious?"

Paige squeaked out,"No, nothing that the Three of us can't handle." She informed Cole.

"Okay, can you?" Phoebe stated walking with her sister.

"Yeah I will get everything set up, you go be safe," Cole stated.

"We will," She kissed his cheek.

* * *

The girls met up with Piper to go after the demon, "Okay what's the information." Phoebe asked. The girls hid behind a rock as the trying to strategize how to go against the acid spitting demon.

"Oh nothing just an upper level demon, who is immune to our powers." Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh okay do you have a spell?" Phoebe questioned Piper.

"Yeah, Paige?" Piper looked at Paige.

Paige rummaged through her pocket to get the spell. Phoebe looked up behind them as she saw the acid hit the rocks behind them. "Guys, move now." Phoebe moved her sisters to not get hit by a rock. Unfortunately Piper got hit by one, "Piper."

"I'm fine just say the spell." Piper laying on the ground.

Phoebe ran to her sisters to help with the power of three. The acid came towards them; she held her stomach as she threw an energy ball at the demon to defend her sisters. Phoebe did enjoy having an active offensive power. She watched the demon hit the ground. She squatted next to the girls, to say the spell.

Paige orbed the girls to the manor, "I thought we agreed that you shouldn't use the baby's powers."

"Leo," Phoebe yelled out to heal Piper, "I slipped."

"Slipped? You threw not one but two, that isn't slipping."

Phoebe held her stomach, "Paige, we were getting attack, Piper can't move, what did you want me to do?" Phoebe started to defend herself for taking advantage of her resources, "Leo!"

"But if you are using demonic powers don't you think it's bad energy for your daughter." Paige started to righteous about Phoebe should and shouldn't do.

"Paige," Piper commented as she was laying on the couch.

"Okay Paige and when she is born and she throws energy balls instead of being telekinetic, you're saying that won't be okay?" Phoebe questioned. "Because it's who she is, or have you forgotten that?"

"Phoebe."

Paige could see her thinking out loud about Cole's demonic past, isn't going over well, "Phoebe you are hesitant at all about her?" She tried to ask rationally. "Considering her father is an ex-demon." Phoebe's hand formed an energy ball. "See what I mean?"

Leo orbed in to heal Piper. Piper was healed before Leo could wave his hand over her open wound.

Phoebe took a deep breath to vanish the ball, "No, Paige I'm not, there is nothing to worry about it my child, your niece…"

"Okay, that's it." Piper stood up in between her sisters "We are not going to have this conversation. Baby Halliwell/Turner is apart of this family no matter who her father was."

"Thanks, Piper," Phoebe looked at her older sister, "I'm going home."

Piper watched her younger sister walk away from the living room and want to tell her what just happened with herself healing. She looked at Paige to say something.

"Do you want me to orb you?" she suggested.

"Nope, I rather get a cab." Phoebe sneered.

Piper closed her eyes as she heard the door close. "Are you trying to push her away forever?"

"No, Piper I am allowed to have concerns about this family. And I seem to be right, she tried to throw an energy ball at me."

"Well you did provoke her, on questioning her good versus evil status" Leo commented.

"And she is our family, and if you keep pushing this topic. You are gonna push Phoebe away." Piper walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy more to come**_


	12. How Long

_**Hey guys this is the second part of the last chapter I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Phoebe walked into the penthouse after arguing with Paige. She walked into the nursery to see Cole standing on a ladder painting with the baby blue paint they decided on. "Cole, you did this, this fast?" Phoebe asked holding her stomach.

Cole turned around in his jeans and a baggy shirt, "Oh yeah, there needs to be a second coat as well as we need to do that wall." He pointed at the wall coming off the ladder. He took her hands to walked her to the bags, "Oh I got wall runner of water animals, helps make the wall gender neutral." He pulled out the images.

"That's so sweet." Phoebe gave a crooked smile.

Cole wasn't sure about Phoebe's response, "Well I can return them if you want?"

"No, I like them they have a nice softness to them." Phoebe looked down at her moving stomach. She gave Cole another soft smile as she exited the room.

Cole put down the runners down to follow Phoebe into the kitchen. "Hey, do you want to talk about what's going on?" He entered the kitchen watching his wife who was starting preparing food.

"It's nothing."

"Did something happened with the baby?" Cole asked.

"No the baby's fine," She looked at Cole to assure him. Cole stepped closer to Phoebe to touch her hand. Phoebe sighed out and rolled her eyes, "Paige and I got into an argument about using the baby's powers." She explained.

"Why did you need to use the baby's powers. I thought we did talk about the lack of tapping into her powers is important."

"I mean it was nothing crazy. Piper was unable to move, and there were rocks falling down. So I threw an energy ball or three."

"Is everyone being okay?" Cole asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe sighed out, "We power of three it. But we got back to the manor and you have Paige squawking about we agreed not use her powers because we don't know what's in store, and telling me it's bad energy for her." Phoebe didn't have a breath while she was ranting to Cole.

"How are you feeling about this?" Cole questioned not knowing how or when to respond to Phoebe.

"I don't know Cole when you have half your family think your child being a bad egg, because she happens to have demon powers. I don't know how to feel." Phoebe huffed as she leaned on her back on the counter, "I love her with all my heart And I'm not gonna lie, having the ability to throw energy balls instead of levitating is pretty fun, so does that make me evil too?" Phoebe rubbed her stomach not thinking about that on her innocent child.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cole stated, "You are the sweetest, kindest most giving person I know, there isn't an evil bone in your body, not even our child. Besides isn't you and Piper that always tells everyone it's isn't your powers that is good or evil it's how they are used." Cole questioned Phoebe's doubts. "And our baby is clearly will be on the path of good." Cole touched her stomach. "She was made out of love and we love her, she has too much love to be evil." He softly explained as he felt a tiny bump-bump coming from Phoebe's stomach. Cole gasped. "Is that?"

Phoebe couldn't help but smile at Cole's pure smile. She nodded her head. "Are you crying?" She asked.

Cole's watery eye was wiped away, "Of course not. This is so cool." He knew it would happen but didn't realize that he would feel that way.

"Well, she loves you too." Phoebe felt a shifted in emotions into happiness and knew she was happy being in love with Cole. She was grateful for their baby.

"I'm glad," He said kissing Phoebe's forehead.

Phoebe quickly inhaled as she finally got the premonition that has been trying to come out. She saw everything, Cole working with the Seer. Cole in a dark room sitting on a thrown. She saw Julie giving him back massages, She saw him running demonic meetings. She saw him throwing fireballs. Phoebe came out of her trance to look up at Cole. "No,"

Cole felt a spark hit him and went flying across the room. "What did you see."

Phoebe walked out of the kitchen. "Stay away from me."

Cole followed his clearly scared wife across the Penthouse. "Phoebe what did you see?"

Phoebe went into the room to quickly pack a small bag. Phoebe looked at Cole standing at the doorway, "Don't." She closed her eyes not wanting to look at Cole to listen to his plea. She didn't want to start crying in front of him.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Cole calmly asked knowing that his secret is out in the open.

"I think you know." Phoebe walked past Cole avoiding touching him. She walked to the elevator, she hit the button.

Cole followed her by not knowing how to speak, "Phoebe." He softly utter.

Phoebe wished that they didn't in a place with an elevator, because this is making this moment harsh. Phoebe's head sunk as a tear escape her eye. She covered her mouth as a sob left her mouth. She threw her bag on the ground, "How long?"

"I'm sorry?"

Phoebe quickly turned to, "How long? How long have you been a demon again? How long were you planning on keeping this from me? You were just in the kitchen preaching about how our child is good, because we are both good. When you are killing people, and organizing demons to work together?" She asked.

"Phoebe I haven't killed anyone, since my belthazor days." Cole made it clear that he hasn't killed, just have had others to kill for him.

"It doesn't matter I saw it all. So how long?" She walked closer to her husband as tears started streaming down her face.

"I don't know," His voice shook not knowing what to say. "I have been trying to figure out how to kill this thing inside me." He confessed. "Without causing you this pain."

"What thing?" Phoebe questioned trying to figure out what Cole was talking about. Cole didn't say anything to for her to know what he was talking, "No," Phoebe scoffed out. "That's not possible."

"We both know anything is possible." Cole stated stepping closer to his upset wife.

Phoebe took another step back not wanting to be anywhere near Cole after him lying to her. Phoebe put her hand up, "Don't," she commanded Cole to stand still.

"Phoebe, we have to talk about this," Cole stated.

Phoebe stepped into the elevator, "No Cole we don't you lied to me." She touched her active stomach, she looked down at her formed belly. She looked up at Cole in shock and upset, "You lied to us."

"Phoebe," Cole tried to get out as the door closed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy let me know what you think**


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe sat her old bedroom. She held her active stomach, "I know. We will figure everything out." She flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

Piper knocked on her door before entering Phoebe's room, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she gave Phoebe a plate of fruit."You haven't eaten much lately and I don't want my niece to starve."

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry." Phoebe sighed out in defeat, "And what would you like me to tell you that my husband that happens to be the father of my child is the source of all evil." Phoebe still remembering the premonition from a week ago.

"Well, when you put it like that?" Piper chuckled.

"Piper I don't know what to do. I should have known with all the mood swings and headaches. He was trying to tell me for a while." Phoebe sighed out. "Why was I so blinded."

"Because everything was going perfect for you. Why would you want to see his cry for help?" Piper took Phoebe's hand, "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"What's there to talk about? He lied to me. He lied to his daughter." Phoebe tightened her grip of her stomach.

Piper sighed out, "Maybe he couldn't tell you the truth. If anyone knows about possession, it's me." Piper thought about her time.

Phoebe looked at her sister, "I have never heard you take the side of Cole." She was curious to answer.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I didn't think I had it in me. But do you want to vanquish him?"

Phoebe inhaled trying to hear her heart's desire. She could feel her baby moving, "If we have to. I want to do what's best for our family."

"Then you two might need to talk it out because you can't come back from a vanquish." Piper tried to put neutral advice.

"Maybe you're right." Phoebe exhaled.

"I'm going to leave you alone try to eat something," Piper tapped Phoebe's knee before she left the room.

"Thanks." Phoebe began playing with the fruit on her.

* * *

" _Mommy." Phoebe heard an echo. "Mommy." She followed the young voice that began laughing._

 _"Ben?" Phoebe called out. She saw herself in a playground she saw children playing. She turned to see the little brunette boy sitting on the swing by himself. "Hey little man what are you doing over here." She squatted down in front of the familiar child. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"_

 _"Because they don't want to play with a half breed like me." He mumbled looking at the ground._

 _Phoebe lifted his chin to see his hazel eyes, "Oh honey, why would ever say something like that?"_

 _"The lady said that I could never fit in, no one would ever accept in your world."_

 _Phoebe's heart broke over the young child, "Don't ever think like that." She quickly pulled him in for a hug. "What lady told you this?"_

 _"That one." He pointed to the seer. Phoebe looked at seer standing next to the source. "Mommy, who's that man? Where's Daddy? Where's Daddy, Mommy?"_

 _Phoebe stood up to look around the field to have it turn into the underworld. "Ben?" There was a silence that emerged over the room. "Cole?"_

 _"Phoebe," Cole whispered, "Help me."_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _The lights came on to see Cole standing in chains. She ran to him. "Don't get too close." A familiar voice told Phoebe. "He doesn't belong to you anymore. He belongs to the Source."_

 _"What do you want?" Phoebe stepped closer to the voice to see the Seer._

 _"Just to make sure the Source is happy. Cole's soul and love to leave the source's new body. He also wants his heir." the Seer quietly informed walking closer to her._

 _Phoebe held her stomach, "You can't have him."_

 _The Seer standing beside Phoebe, "Your son will be the strongest being. The source wants him for himself." The seer touched the side of Phoebe's stomach._

 _Phoebe screamed out from the sharp pain at her stomach. "No! Stop!" The seer tighten her grip as she threw a fireball towards Cole, "Cole!"_

* * *

Phoebe jumped up sweating and in tears in her bed. "Phoebe?" Piper and Paige ran into the room. Piper sat down behind Phoebe rubbing her back as Phoebe was panting. "What happened?"

"I… Don't.. Know…" Phoebe was trying to catch her breath as she was holding on her stomach. "I had a dream but it felt so real."

"What happened?"

Phoebe finally caught her breath, and could feel the baby move, "The source… The Seer..."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked holding Phoebe's hand.

"They want my baby."

Paige shrugged her shoulders, "Well technically isn't your baby the source's baby too?" She said under her breath.

Phoebe shot a look at Paige. "It's not Cole. It's the source."

"Maybe it was just a bad dream?"

Phoebe stood up to begin pacing back and forth, "It didn't feel like a dream." Phoebe shaking her head. "It felt so real. She was tapping into his powers to kill…" Phoebe's heart was racing as she covered her mouth thinking about Cole dying.

"Who?" Piper questioned throwing her hands up.

Phoebe looked at Piper, before she could finish her sentence. Phoebe shimmered out of the room. "Well that was rude." Paige commented.

"Where did she go?" Piper snapped.

Phoebe shimmered to a cold dark cave. She held her stomach. "What did you do?" She quietly asked her baby. She heard voices arguing in the distance. She quietly followed the voices.

"I told you I didn't want this."

"You have come so close the coronation will happen on the harvest moon." the Seer explained to Cole.

"But Phoebe," Cole started.

"Is not your concern."

"Knows I'm not a demon damn it." he growled at the Seer, as he threw a fireball at the wall.

The Seer could see the Source was no longer on the surface. "If you are ever planning on seeing your son again you will do what I will say,"

"What do you mean?" he turned to the Seer. She looked at Cole raised her brow, "Tell me." An energy ball formed in Phoebe's hand as she wasn't liking what the Seer talking to Cole. "You can't take him from her."

"And what? You think you'll live in a happy family like before? You consume the source and his power. she will never follow you." The seer commented.

"I don't care, find someone else."

"And thinking giving your powers to someone else will protect your witch." The Seer hissed at Cole, "This is your only option right now, let me perform the ritual so you can be with your son."

Cole formed a fireball in his hand. He saw an energy ball hit the Seer. They both looked at Phoebe standing in the distance. The Seer smirked at Cole as she raised her hand towards Phoebe. Cole threw his fireball at the Seer. They heard her scream with the flames. Once the room was clear of the smoke. "What are you doing here?" He walked towards Phoebe.

"I don't know." Phoebe wanted to be mad at Cole for everything but hearing him talk to the seer, "I had a dream or a premonition, and he brought me here." She looked down at her pajamas.

"Is he okay?" He kept his distance.

Phoebe saw the honesty in Cole's eyes. She took Cole's hand to place it on six-month old stomach. "Yeah he is fine, my dream was the Seer killing you with his powers." Cole held back his tears hearing their son was the reason they killed the Seer. He could feel their child. "He is protective of his dad."

"And how are you doing?" Cole caressed Phoebe's cheek.

Phoebe missed Cole's touch this is the longest they have been apart since he became human. "We have a lot to sort out." She looked into his green eyes.

"I know."

"I... I'm going to home I guess we'll talk later." Phoebe smiled as she shimmered away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy**


	14. What do you want

_Phoebe was in Cole's arms dancing with him at Brazils like on their first date. "This is nice, we haven't done this in a while."_

 _"You mean with the kids and demons, we don't have time for one on one time?" Cole questioned._

 _Phoebe smiled, "I know we used to be so much better at this." Cole grabbed her hand as he quickly twirled Phoebe. Her eyes widen as she was pulled back into his embrace. "You always surprise me."_

 _"Is that a bad thing?" Cole asked as his thumb caressed her cheek. Phoebe shook her head as she pulled Cole in for a kiss. They were now standing in Phoebe's room at the Manor. They broke the kiss as they were smirking at each other. She ripped Cole's always sexy button-down off. Her hands traced down his muscular chest. She bit her bottom lip as she threw her dress across the room. Cole couldn't stand being apart from Phoebe. His tongue dove in for another kiss. She was happy to be with Cole like this, it's been months since they devoured each other._

 _Cole picked Phoebe up to slam her against her door. "I've missed you so much." He whispered as he began to nuzzle her neck._

 _"I've missed you too." She stated as she sank into Cole's arms. "Make love to me."_

 _Phoebe woke up to her alarm going off. She quickly sat up in her childhood bedroom. She looked over to Cole's side of the bed to see him not there. She needed to shake off her wet dream as her heart was pounding. She quickly ran to the bathroom._

* * *

Phoebe waddled into the kitchen. The family sitting at their perspective seats.

"Good morning Pheebs, did you have long enough shower?" Paige looked at eight-month pregnant sister.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I didn't use hot water." She said down as she grabbed one of Piper's famous muffins.

Piper cocked her brow, "Really a cold shower why?" As she smirked Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed to think about it, "probably one of the best and intense sex dream I've had. I woke up sooo." Phoebe looked at Leo who was burying his nose into his coffee. "Sorry, Leo."

"It's okay I should be used to this by now."

"Well, who was the person that gave you so much pleasure?" Piper smiled.

Phoebe gave a soft smile, "Cole."

"Have you talked to him?" Piper held Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe shook her head as she was trying to fight the emotions, "No, I told him I needed time after he lied to us. But I know in my heart he is good..."

"Phoebe we've been down this road before," Paige said under breath. She never really warmed up to Cole.

"Paige!' Piper looked at her youngest sister.

"What I just don't want to make the same mistakes that she has already done. And we have a child in play."

Phoebe held her well-developed stomach, she looked down at it as Paige was going about the cons of Phoebe being with Cole, "So you honestly think that Cole would purposely hurt me or his child." Phoebe asked Paige quietly. Paige didn't know how to answer Phoebe's question. "There is no need to hesitate now go on Paige tell me how much Cole is a bad guy." Phoebe's emotions were changing with the tone. "Did you forget the only reason why Cole's possessed by the source is because he saved our lives from the source. Do you think he wanted to be taken over by another being? Do you remember how happy he was as being a human? He loves me so much he gave up half of him so we could be together." Phoebe stood up from the table, "but no Paige that doesn't matter what matters is that Cole was and is a demon and our son is a demon." She stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Phoebe was in the attic making a potion while looking through the book. Piper stood at the door for a couple of minutes watching how focused Phoebe was. "Phoebe honey what are you doing?"

"I think if I use the potion that we used on Belthazor it might work on then source since it's basically the same?" She was curious in her own questioning.

Piper took the ingredients out of Phoebe's hands, "Phoebe, you need to talk to him." Piper firmly told her little sister that was going mad.

"I don't even know what to say." Phoebe sighed out. "I can't please you guys, him, and find a way to save Cole all at once."

Piper sat Phoebe down, as she sat down next to her sister, "You can't please everyone. What do you want?" Piper was trying to be concerned for Phoebe.

Phoebe closed her eyes and could only see the dream she had with Cole and their family. "Cole." she sighed out. "I know he loves us and I trust him."

"Go talk to him. It's been what a month since you vanquished the Seer?" Piper watched Phoebe nod her head. "Listen I don't need you to stress out my nephew for the last month he is in you. If his father is what is causing you the problems don't you want to fix it. Your niece thanks you for looking after her cousin." Piper smiled thinking how the Halliwell line was growing fast.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and smirked, "I mean if my niece thinks this is the right thing to do." Phoebe pulled Piper in for a much-needed hug. "Thank you. Just don't tell Paige until we work everything out I really don't need to hear her." She slowly stood up. Piper rolled her eyes as followed actions, "But I should finish the potion."

"Phoebe." Piper firmly stated, "I'll clean up."

Phoebe smiled at her loving sister. "Fine. I'm going to his office."

* * *

Phoebe walked into the expensive smelling lawyers' office. She stepped in front of Cole's assistant, "Hey is Cole in?"

Julie looked at Phoebe, "Hold on," She picked up the phone to call Cole, "Mr. Turner your wife is out here."

Cole walked out of his office, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Phoebe looked at Julie, "Lunch?"

"Absolutely."

Phoebe walked next to Cole down the street that they used to do all the time. "I'm surprised that you came."

"Yeah well, we haven't actually talked since the underworld." Phoebe sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better without the seer being around there were a couple of times I thought he was completely taking over me. But lately, he becoming a whispered."

"Well that's cool, you're able to keep him quiet. Do you." Phoebe try to figure out phrase her question. "Are you okay with him being with you?"

"No, I still want to figure out how to get him out of me. I want to be human." Cole confessed as he loved being mortal not worrying about demons.

Phoebe smiled, "Really?"

"Really, I...I… I've missed us."

Phoebe locked her arm with Cole's, "Me too."

Cole stopped walking to face Phoebe, "But I can't have you until I figure this out." Phoebe eyes fell with her heart. He hated seeing a sad look on her face. He caressed her check, "I can't bare to hurt you again, until I know what is going on."

"I can handle myself." She took his hand.

"But I can't handle it and it's not you anymore. We both have him to worry about," He touched large stomach. "He's gotten so big." Cole sighed out.

"Yeah, I know." She laughed as she took the other hand have Cole feel the length of their child. "My bladder reminds me this every thirty minutes." Phoebe watched the look on Cole's face as he was holding her stomach. "You know if you want to come over," She didn't need to hear Paige's comments. "or I can come over you can still talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he is your son too. You can still have contact with him."

Cole's pager went off to interrupt their moment. "I better get back."

"Okay."

"I'll you at the penthouse tonight at like six and I'll cook since I now owe you a meal." He smiled at Phoebe.

She nodded as Cole left her. Her heart skipped a beat knowing she was right.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed**


End file.
